


Forbidden Love

by MalecWillBeDeathOfMe



Series: Forbidden love [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, BAMF Magnus Bane, Dark Magnus Bane, Death, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt Alec, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Possessive Magnus Bane, Rape attempt/non-con, Sad Alec, Salec BROTP, Sebastian and Jonathan are brothers, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Torture, and if you don't like mafia au then don't read it!!!, and other bad stuff, dub con/ non-con, flashforwards and flashbacks, magnus and his dirty thoughts/sexual fantasies, malec mafia au, maybe some sapheal, mention of prostitution/violence/human trafficking, mobster magnus, sebastian is a jerk, smut ( maybe or maybe not), some stalking too, they all have different moral codes, underage drugs/sex ( kinda implied)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWillBeDeathOfMe/pseuds/MalecWillBeDeathOfMe
Summary: I was driving in rush because Raphael called me to inform that Morgenstern men were trying to get in my territory.I  stopped my car at red signal, when suddenly someone knocked on my car's  window. I jerked my head to see two pairs of hands, staining the window red.Was that  blood!.I quickly opened my car door without thinking .And my eyes went wide at the boy's sight."Please... Please help me!" he cried out, desperately.I was bewildered at seeing my Angel's face stained with blood and tears." Mr- Ma.... Magnus, I need your help" he stuttered while gasping for air." Okay... Darling I will help. What do you need?" I asked bewildered.-A story that depicts the relationship between a mobster Magnus ,who feel un- known attraction towards Alec, a seventeen years old boy, to whom life is not being fair.(I Know I suck at writing summaries:(





	1. Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY!!! I'm back with this!...First two chapters are going to be introduction about Alec and Magnus. It will have flash-forwards like htgwm.
> 
>  This is going to be a slow burn...I repeat it's going to be a slow burn! ( That's why I wrote that one-short so readers don't get bored).
> 
>  I personally hate seblec as my heart only belongs one and true otp malec  but it was needed for this story:(. I was second guessing about it because idk... I think that readers might hate it but this was important for plot of this story.
> 
> There's going to be lots of angst... I don't know I have a thing for it ;)
> 
> Thanks to all of the readers for leaving comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions on the reunion of warlock and archer ! I hope you guys enjoy this too and I hope I don't disappoint you:)
> 
> PS: As always sorry in advance for any typos as English is not my first language.

 

** MPOV ** .

 

I ambled through wrought iron gate of cemetery. Two of my bodyguards stopped by the entrance to guard it while others dispersed into different directions.  The whether was windy... brisk air blew , sending chills through my body- it was October . Orange leaves rustled with each other as the wind blew, creating beautiful music. Birds chirped sitting on the leafless branches.

 

The cemetery was deserted as it was mid of the week and as well as working hour. Yeah, I know usually people don't go to cemetery in middle of the week . But I didn't know why of all days it had to be Wednesday.  

 

' _Because all your meetings were cancelled and you're the boss, so you can go wherever you want or whenever you want!' r_ ational part of my  brain replied.

 

I walked on the pathway leading to my father's grave. I signaled two of my guards to stay as I continued to walk. 

 

As I reached his tombstone, I took a deep breath and started head up.

 

 I was walking , when suddenly I saw a familiar figure. I halted in mid tracks and looked at who it was. 

 

The boy had his back towards me and was standing with hunched shoulders. He was tall and had black hair. I tried to remember who it was because first I meet a lot of people on daily basis and I have a great memory to remember everyone's names and their jobs which of course benefits me. I know everyone that live in my territory but I didn't know who he was.

 

 I continued to walk, when I was near to my father's  grave,  I heard a sob. 

 

I turned my head towards the boy , who now was placing flowers on the grave. I narrowed my eyes to see the name on grave.

 

**Robert Lightwood** was written. Uh a _Lightwood_ \- I remember it now. How could I not remember him. He was the boy ,that I couldn't get off my mind since...

 

My smile faltered as the boy raised his head. My breath hitched as I  was met by the striking pair of hazel eyes. I couldn't tear my eyes away from those sad pair of eyes ...same as the last time I met him. 

 

I knew that I was openly staring and that it was not appropriate but I couldn't stop.I don't know how long I have been staring because the boy shook his head away, turning his back towards me.

 

I  blushed because of embarrassment. _Get a grip, Bane!. You are not sixteen!._

 

 I faced my father's grave and didn't dared to turn my head in his direction after that.

 

  **One month ago.**

 

_I was standing with Raphael in the cemetery as one of our old friend ( my dad's friend) died. We were at his funeral._

 

_I was feeling uncomfortable because standing here brought  back my worst memories of when my father( The Great Asmodes Bane) died. I was terrified because I was only twenty two and heir to our **Bane cor** p and **Downworlder' capo Dei capi** I couldn't take such burden. I had eyes on me . Everyone expected me to be great leader like my dad. And of course , I had Valentine who was planing on getting my territory. But thanks to Ragnor ( my father right hand and my guardian) helped me._

 

_I was brought back for my flashback by a piercing cry. I jerked my head in the direction from where the heart wrenching cry came. There standing was Mayrse Lightwood, widow of Robert - calming a young teenage girl with ebony hair._

 

_Few women came and grabbed the girl by her arms and walked her away from the casket to sit on a old wooden bench ._

 

_"Who is she?" I asked in a low whisper._

 

_Raphael raised his head and looked in the direction which his boss had pointed, "Isabelle Lightwood, daughter of Mayrse and Robert" he monotonously replied._

 

_My heart dropped at that. Girls are always close to their dads . I knew that Robert' daughter was close to him," Poor child! She is too young to bear such thing" I remorsefully said and Raphael nodded._

 

_"She is only fourteen"._

 

_"How many children did he had?"  I asked, my eyes still on the broken girl in a woman arms, who was trying to calm her with whispering assuring words to her._

 

_"Three I guess... Alexander seventeen, Isabelle fourteen and Maxwell nine" he replied._

 

_The crowd was standing beside coffin . I let out a groan when my eyes set on Valentine. He was whispering in a boy's ear and the boy was nodding his head bowed and I noticed that  his shoulder were slightly shaking, he was silently crying. The boy with blond hair intertwined their fingers._

 

_"Who is Valentine talking to?!" I asked with distaste and Raphael looked at them._

 

_"Alec lightwood the black haired boy and Sebastian, the blonde one... Valentine' son"._

 

_"Oh..." I said but I abruptly stopped as the boy lifted his head . Everything around me stopped as the boy raised his head in slo-mo ( I know it was normal but for me it was like that everything and everyone had stopped moving) and I was met by the most beautiful pair of hazel orbs. I didn't know how long I stared . The boy wiped his tears away with the back of his hand , I suddenly felt the urge to comfort him._

 

_I was about to take a step forward when suddenly I realized , what mistake I was going to make._

 

_Yeah our relationship with Lightwood's was not the same as it was few years ago. The Lightwoods' were the middle men or neutral ground between us and Morgenstern. But in few years everything changed as Mayrse Lightwood started to work for Valentine._

 

_I didn't liked that at all. I knew Robert was loyal to both sides but Mayrse...._

 

_I shook my head to get away from those thoughts._

 

_Raphael gave me a worried look, ' I had to change the subject '._

 

_"Do you know the cause of his death?" I asked , my eyes still on the eldest Lightwood._

 

_"The rumors are that he committed_ _suicide because he was financially broke and he had to pay a lot of debt to Morgenstern that his wife took" Raphael answered._

_We stood for awhile,  while I stool glances of Alexander from time to time._

_I was infuriated by blond , who was hugging and kissing his forehead. I wanted to be the one to comfort him.... WHAT?!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, BANE?!_

_The funeral ended and everyone started to pat Alexander' shoulder and depart._

_"We should also go now, Magnus" Raphael spoke and I nodded. We walked towards them._

_I was feeling nervous as I stood in front of him._

_"Babe , everything is going to be fine" Sebastian assured and Alexander nodded. I was furious at this. Was... Were they together?._

_What if they are together!. That's none of my business!. But still I couldn't shake off this unpleasant feeling that suddenly set in my stomach. Was this jealousy? .... HOW COULD BE MAGNUS FREAKIN' BANE BE JEALOUS?!!!._

_I was brought back from my inner  turmoil as Raphael coughed- trying to get attention of the two teens. Alexander and Sebastian turned their heads towards us._

_"I'm Raphael Santiago and this my boss Mr. Bane" Raphael introduced us and I noticed Alexander eyes widen at that._

_"We are sorry on your loss. May his soul rest in peace" Raphael said and Alexander nodded._

_I was stunned by the beauty standing in front of me. I have never seen such beauty. My heart beat quickened and I couldn't breathe._

_Few seconds later, Raphael nudged me with his elbow._

_" Ouch!" I cried out and was brought back from my daydreaming. I glared at Raphael and he gave me a pointed look , like ' seriously,Bane!'_

_I quickly realized that I was ogling this young boy...or may I say Angel!._

_I jerked my head in his direction and noticed that he was frowning while the blonde was looking daggers at me._

_" I- uhmmm... " I stuttered out and Alec gave a lopsided smile. Oh...his smile! His beautiful, beautiful smile!_

_Sebastian coughed this time to bring my attention back. He possessively wrapped his arm around Alec's waist and held his chin up, telling me that Alec was his and I should back off. Alec looked uncomfortable with the death grip around his waist._

_I felt that unpleasant feeling again at that. I should pay my condolences and get out from here as soon as possible before I make myself a  fool in front of these teens!_

_" My condolences ... I wish I could help you... If you need anything, please don't hesitate" I said sympathetically and he gave a weak smile._

_"Thank you , Mr. Bane" he said. Oh his voice!... His voice was  like angels._

_"But I ..." he was interpreted by Sebastian._

_"Oh come on. I'm getting tired standing here....And listen Bane we don't need your help. I can help him!" he snapped and Magnus gritted his teeth. Before he could say anything, he was interjected by Alec._

_"Sebastian! Please... Can you please shut your mouth for once!" Alec hissed while glaring , making Sebastian visibly flinch. Magnus smirked at that._

_"But...Alec... You can't talk to me like this!" Sebastian stammered , Alec gave an eye roll._

_Alec waved his hand dismissively "Sebastian , please I'm not in mood to argue about this!" he tiredly sighed and shook his handoff that was resting on his hip._

_"Fine!" he huffed and stomped his feet childishly on the green grass and walked off to God knows where. Two men in black following him._

_"I'm sorry for his behavior" Alec apologized ._

_"Its totally fine. And I know that your loss is  greater... And seriously, when I say that I know your loss... I know because I went through this time myself... So , if you need any help.... Call me" Magnus handed him a business card. Alec took it hesitantly._

_"Okay, I will... If I needed your help" Alec thanked. Raphael phone beeped, indicating that he received a text._

_"Magnus, we should leave now... Ragnor texted" Raphael announced while reading the text on his phone. Magnus nodded his head._

_"We should go now. And give my condolences to Mayrse" ._

_"I will" Alec simply nodded his head while stuffing the business card in the back of his black dress pants. Magnus smiled at that._

_They said their goodbyes and started to walk out from this stuffy atmosphere._

_As Magnus was walking out , he saw Sebastian , who was leaning against a tree trunk, smoking a cigarette and glaring at him._

_Wasn't he underage for smoking?. Of course he was Valentine's son , that was normal for him._

 

_xxxx_

 

After, spending good fifteen minutes, talking to his dad. He glanced at the other man grave in order to see Alec. But he was disappointed because he was not there. 

 

He sighed .

 

It was no use for him to stay any longer because the excuse (Alec) for which he came had gone. 

 

It wasn't his first time to see him... Actually he came here innumerable times in hope to see him and talk to him but his nerves would always come in his way. He had seen Alexander few times. 

 

 After death of Asmodeus , Magnus never paid visit to him . But after meeting the hazel eye beauty, his visit became quite frequent to cemetery.

 

"I'm sorry for being selfish, dad!" he apologized to his grave and placed a bouquet of Turkish Halfeti roses.

 

He thought that today , he was going to talk to him. But he lost his chance . He sighed in defeat and started to walk out of gate, two body guards following behind him. 

 

He halted in mid tracks, when he heard a familiar voice.

 

"No!... Come on, Lydia!" he hissed on phone.

 

Magnus tried to hear the conversation . He signaled his bodyguards to be quiet.

 

"Please you promised me that you will give me a ride . Now, how I'm going to go home!... Don't call me again!" he said, angrily and cut the call  . He sighed as rubbed his forehead in stress.

 

Magnus thought it was his cue to walk. He stood beside his car. But Alec didn't acknowledged his presence. So he coughed to get his attention.

 

Alec turned his head towards him and smiled.

 

"Hi" he said.

 

"Hey "

 

" How are you, Mr Bane?" he asked.

 

" I'm fine , darling. And please don't be formal, Alexander... Don't call me Mr Bane. Mr Bane was my dad... Its makes me sound like I'm way older!" he dramatically sighed and the latter giggled at that . He wanted to make him laugh like that. 

 

" Call me ...Magnus, Alexander" he smiled .

 

"Its Alec" he quickly corrected.

 

" Okay ... Alec but I like Alexander" he said and Alec sighed , not arguing about it.

 

A pregnant silence felt between them , Magnus broke the silence "Need a ride?... I'm sorry for eavesdropping but I actually overhead your conversation on phone" he admitted, sheepishly .

 

" I'm fine ... I'm just going to hail a cab" he made an excuse while fiddling with the strap of his bag pack.

 

" Alexander, look you and I both know that there will be no cab coming overhear... It's one of a dangerous territory. And the raining will start anytime, now. So... I can give you a ride back to your home " he softly explained . Alec looked up at the black clouds looming above their heads, he bit his bottom lip, contemplating whether he should take offer or not .

 

"Look, I'm not a stranger and I'm not going to kidnap you" he jested, earning a chuckle from young man. His heart melted at that. He is so beautiful! 

 

"Okay... I will go with you " he smiled ,making Magnus  grin . 

 

They walked towards a black Range rover that had black tinted windows.

 

The drive towards Alec's house was filled with silence.

 

Alec received innumerable texts and with every ping he was getting antsy . Magnus looked at him worriedly but didn't uttered a word. Alec was fumbling with his ring when a text came again. Alec opened it and read....the color drained out of his face.

 

Magnus reluctantly placed his hand on his bicep"Is everything alright?" he  asked worriedly and Alec jerked up at the touch and his ring slipped from his fingers and fell on the car' floor. Magnus quickly let go of him with disappointment.

 

"Yeah... Everything is fine. Just my sister's texting me.... She is worried because I left school early" he lied and he nodded, not pressing him further. 

 

When they reached his house. He started to panic. His face became pale as he looked out of car' window.

 

"Alec ? Are you listening to me?he asked worriedly as his breath became irregular. 

 

"Alec? Alec?" he called his name. Alec closed his eyes and tried to compose himself.

 

"Yeah... Could you... I mean that could you drop me  few houses away" he stammered and Magnus only nodded , not knowing what to do,"Yeah... Of course I can" .

 

They drove few houses away from his house.

 

" Thank you for giving me ride" Alec said as the car stopped.

 

" It was my pleasure,darling!" he grinned and Alec shyly nodded. He opened the door and stepped out, " Okay, bye!" he waved his hand and flung his bag over his shoulder.

 

" Bye... I hope I see you again" he said and Alec only smiled and closed the door and started to walk on the pavement towards his house.

Magnus ordered his driver to follow him. He walked off to his house greeting two man, dressed in black clothes.

 

 As they were going back he saw Morgenstern men and their motorbikes with circle - a symbol of Morgenstern.

 

He frowned at this, as why Alec suddenly got a panic attack.

 

As they were driving back to his office , he saw a ring on ground. Magnus crouched down and picked it up. 

 

It was a white gold ring with letter 'L' engraved on it.

 

_'Maybe Alec forgot it. Another opportunity to meet my angel!'_ he thought and placed a kiss on it and after that tucked in his blazer' pocket.

 

                        xxxxx 

 

At night, he casually sprawled on his expansive red couch with his head resting against the armrest. He was playing with Alec' ring while thinking about early day event. He couldn't get Alec out of his mind. He didn't know what was wrong with his angel. And he wanted to help him. 

 

He wanted to make him his and protect him from everyone...from this cruel world. If protecting him meant to keep him under lock and key ... Then he was willing to do that.  He would do anything to keep his angel safe.

 

Magnus was concerned about him... Of why he got a panic attack. Every time he closed his eyes, the image of a pair hazel eyes would flash.

 

He wanted to kill Sebastian... He hated how he was lucky to have him.

 

_' You are just jealous of him , Magnus!'_ the rational part of his brain replied.

 

Wanting Alec was a foreign feeling for him. He had never pinned for anyone like he was pinning for Alexander.

 

In simple words he wanted him be his and for that he was willing to do anything.

 

He had actually stalked him online...well he had some intimate picture with Sebastian like hugging him and kissing him. But he didn't looked happy...the smile that he gave didn't reached his eyes. In short they all looked forced.

 

_' You're just making this up '_ he thought.

 

He even started to take the route that had Alec' school in way . He would park his car just few feet's away from his school gate, just to catch his glimpse. And for Magnus that was enough.

 

" Oh...how I want you to make mine!... I'll give you all luxuries of life ... just be _mine_!" he whispered , playing with ring. He brought it close to his lips and then pressed his lips to it.

 

He was thinking about him , when suddenly his phone ringed , indicating a call. He sat up on his couch and leaned in to grab his phone.

 

**Ragnor Fell** name flashed.

 

_' Why was he calling at this hour of night?' he_ thought worriedly.

 

He took a deep breath and accepted the call, " What's up, Cabbage?" he greeted.

 

" Don't call me that. You know how much I hate this nickname!" he sighed, irritated by him.

 

He loved to annoy him ," You know , I can't do that" he let out a chortle and Ragnor sighed at it.

 

"So, why did you called at this hour of night?" he asked while walking towards his mini bar . He poured himself amber liquid in glass.

 

" It only what twelve am?...Anyway, I called to inform you that Morgenstern is making some plan to take on small area of our territory" he replied .

 

Magnus gulped the drink in one go and then slammed the glass on the bar.

 

" What is his problem?!" he snarled .

 

" Magnus... Magnus , calm down... Anger will only do bad for you" he tried to calm him down.

 

" And how will it do bad to me? " he frowned.

 

" Because if you will frown like this , you will get crows feet" he stated matter-of-factly. And Magnus laughed , previous anger long gone.

 

" Okay ... I won't frown , Cabbage" he smiled and Ragnor rolled his eyes.

 

After a moment of silence , Magnus asked" So... What are we going to do ?" .

 

" Don't worry about it, dear. I'm here to solve it. How are the kids ?" he asked. Magnus smiled at  his best friend.

 

" They are fine . Just doing what teens do" he fondly said .

 

" Okay... Now go to bed and take your beauty sleep. Let me do my job ... Of screwing that arsehole " he ordered.

 

" Okay , mom!" he jested and heard a curse on the other side of phone. He switched his phone off and shook his head fondly.

 

He changed into his silk pajamas and slipped under the sheets. 

 

_He was hovering above a tall , muscular man, who was panting his name, " Ahh... Magnus, f-fuck me!... I-uh...want you inside me!" the man begged, hoarsely._

 

_Magnus stopped sucking his nipple and looked straight in the eyes of his hazel beauty._

 

_" Don't worry darling, I'll take care of you" he purred and kissed him passionately and Alexander kissed him back while tugging his hair, making him turn on more._

 

Magnus jerked up in his bed with heavy breath. He ran his hand over his face to wipe away sweat .

 

' _That was damn hot!' he thought._

 

As he was leaning to grab his phone to check time, he felt his hard erection twitch under the silk sheet," You are so screwed, Magnus!" he sighed to himself.

 

Magnus removed the sheet and slipped his hand into his boxer. He took hold of his throbbing member in his hand and let out a moan. He started to jerk it slowly while thinking about stretching Alexander' tight asshole.

 

He let out a guttural moan as he imagined Alec withering under him while crying to fuck him.

 

His jerks became rough and quick until he came while crying out ' _ALEXANDER_!'.

 

Magnus closed his eyes and dropped his head on the headrest, "Ah.... Al-Alexander Lightwood you're going to be death of me !" he panted out.

 

                      xxxxxx 

 

**Few weeks later.**

 

_I was driving in rush because Raphael called me to inform that Morgenstern men were trying to get in my territory._

 

_I  stopped my car at red signal, when suddenly someone knocked on my car's  window. I jerked my head to see two pairs of hands, staining the window red._

 

**_Was that  blood!._ **

 

_I quickly opened my car door without thinking ._

 

_And my eyes went wide at the boy's sight._

 

_"Please... Please help me!" he cried desperately._

 

_I was bewildered at seeing my Angel's face stained with blood and tears._

 

_" Mr- Ma.... Magnus, I need your help" he stuttered while gasping for air._

 

_" Okay... Darling I will help. What do you need?" I asked bewildered._

 


	2. Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for support and leaving comments and kudos on last chapter. I'm so happy to know that you want to read this...thank you so much!...   I have added new tags. N I hope you like this chapter, too :)
> 
> As always sorry in advance for any typos as English is not my first language:)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec anxiously closed the car's door and started to walk towards his house. He knew that Magnus car was following behind him but he didn't dared to look back.

 

He took a deep breath and started to take long strides towards his house gate , which was being guarded by two bodyguards.

 

He immediately knew that Sebastian was at his house.

 

"Good morning" he greeted with a fake smile and both guards nodded.

 

He opened the door and was locking it , when suddenly he heard a crash.

 

Alec left the door unlocked and rushed towards living room from where sound of Sebastian yelling came.

 

As soon as he reached the living room, his eyes widen at scene.

 

Sebastian pushed Isabelle roughly and she fell on the ground with a loud thud.

 

"Where is he?" Sebastian yelled at Isabelle with waving his gun in air.

 

Tears were streaming down Izzy's face  while her left leg started to bleed from being scratched. 

 

Alec was shocked at seeing this... at seeing his sister looking so small , scared and vulnerable.

 

Isabelle curled into ball, trying to hide herself from him,"I ca- called ....him but...." she stuttered, incoherently.

 

"B... But what?!" he mimicked her by interjecting her.

 

" I'm here" Alec finally announced, stepping into the living room. Sebastian jerked his head up in his direction, anger quickly dissipating into thin air. A smile spread across his face at seeing his boyfriend sight . 

 

"Alec!" he grinned and walked towards him and hugged him tightly.

 

" I missed you so much " Sebastian breathed out as he buried his face in crook of his neck.

 

Alec wanted to strangle him so badly but he couldn't. 

 

He gave an apologetic smile to Izzy . Who nodded her head - forgiving him. Sebastian pressed a kiss to his lips but Alec didn't returned it, "Where were you , babe?" Sebastian inquired.

 

"I - uh ... Went to cemetery" he answered.

 

" Okay... But why weren't you answering my calls and texts?... You know that I don't like it when you ignore me!" he pouted and Alec wanted punch him so badly.

 

_' How could he think that his pout worked on him?!... Oh yeah you once thought that it was cute' he thought._

 

"Come on , Alec!. Are you even listening  me?!" Sebastian voice cut his thoughts.

 

Alec blinked his eyes, "Uh- what? " he asked and Sebastian gave an eye roll.

 

"I said that we should go to your room" he sighed.

 

Alec didn't wanted to go up and sleep with him but he had no choice, " Okay, lets go" he agreed reluctantly and Sebastian grinned, grabbing his hand and dragged him upstairs.

 

-

 

_Alec entered dinning room, Mayrse and Isabelle were having their dinner. Alec took a chair and sat down._

 

_" How was  your day big brother?" Izzy asked while passing him bowl of meatballs and spaghetti that he cooked before going to school._

 

_He grabbed the bowl  and muttered "Fine" but Isabelle knew the meaning behind one word ...so, she remained silent._

 

_Alec started to eat while thinking about ways to end his relationship with Sebastian. He was too deep in his thoughts that he didn't listened to what his mother was saying . Well...that was until his mother asked him about money._

 

_"And I need money" she finally uttered._

 

_Alec head jerked up in her direction, "What?" he asked as he didn't paid attention towards her conversation._

 

_" I said I need money for Max' school fee" she explained._

 

_"But I gave you that a week ago, mom!" Alec incredulous said._

 

_"Oh, that... I actually spent it" she simply shrugged, not caring at all._

 

_"What?! I gave you and I paid bills and Izzy's school fee. Where did you used it?!" his voice raised and Mayrse flinched at that._

 

_" I actually bought a necklace for my friend's party"_

 

_' What! A necklace?!'_

 

_"Really?!...Your necklace was more important than Max's education?! "_

 

_"I want to maintain our status" she said matter- of- factly  and he shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe , how could a mother  be so selfish ._

 

_Alec raked his fingers through his hairs, tiredly," Mom, you know we are not rich anymore more. After dad's death... our whole company went financially broke"he tried to reason but he knew that all of this would go over Mayrse head._

 

_She pursed her lips, trying to think of a way. Alec sighed ,' Thank God...she didn't argued ' he thought._

 

_After a moment of thinking she said," You could ask Sebastian"_

 

_Alec balled his fists that were resting on table, "Mom ! How much will his father pay, huh?... He is already financially supporting us. Izzy and Max schools fee, rent and electric bills and all other expanses, he is taking care of it. I can't ask for more" he breathed out, to control himself._

 

_" Oh... ask him for a gift , then" Mayrse suggested, nonchalantly.  Izzy stood up and left, with tears running down her face._

 

_" You are unbelievable, mom!" he clapped his hands, sarcastically._

 

_" So what should I do?... I have needs too"_

 

_"He is already paying enough... Or in your words gifts.... You both were selfish..." he stood up, his chair screeching on the marble floor._

 

_"We were selfish?! " she incredulously asked and then continued, " We accepted you when you came out!" she stated like it was huge favor they did for him._

 

_Alec ran his tongue over his teeth,"Oh shut up!... You guys only accepted me because your boss son was interested in me!" he seethed._

 

_She stood up and set her hands on the table, palms up" ALEXANDER!" she warned._

 

_Alec held his hand to stop her,"No ... Let me speak. You only accepted me because you wanted a great future... A Great Future. And you are still using me as a credit card!" he interjected and Mayrse balled her fists . She huffed out and stormed out of dinning room._

 

_Tears welled up in his eyes, he slumped down and sighed out as he raked his fingers through his hairs._

 

_He was so so tired!_

 

                        xxxxxx 

 

Alec rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed , Sebastian was peacefully asleep by his side.

 

Alec hated him so much. He wanted to throttle him in his sleep but he couldn't.

 

He shook his head and stood up to wear his sweat pants and shirt. He stretched out his muscles and walked towards nightstand to grab his phone. He checked time , it was 7 o clock. Alec sighed and padded towards his desk , where his homework was laying.

 

Alec turned on the lamp and started to do his homework.

 

An hour later, Sebastian woke up,"What are you doing?" he asked in sleepy voice.

 

" Homework" he replied, monotonously.

 

" Leave it and come here" he ordered .

 

" No ! I need to finish this" Alec seethed, irritated by his behavior and Sebastian huffed out.

 

Few minutes later, Alec heard ruffling of sheets.

 

Sebastian sat against the headrest and lit a cigarette to smoke.

 

" Please don't smoke here" he scrunched up his nose as the smoke invaded his nostrils .

 

" You are no fun, babe!" he sighed  but continued to smoke.

 

Alec closed his eyes, trying to control his urge to take a puff too but he couldn't go back to his old ways. He needed to chew Nicorette gum.

 

" You should leave studies and enjoy life like me... C'mere I want to fuck you again!" he ordered. 

 

 He was like Sebastian before his father's death. His life revolved around drugs, alcohol and sex. But after Robert' death , all of his family' burden set on his shoulders. He cringed at thought of himself... He knew that Sebastian was bad influence on him but he didn't care. He thought that he was in love with him that he didn't care how he degraded him or how abusive ( physically and mentally) he was towards him and his family.

 

Alec shook his head , "No... I want to complete my studies, so I can take care of my siblings" 

 

He rolled his eyes ," Oh come on. You are talking like adults,now" he sighed out, clearly irritated by his boyfriend' behavior.

 

Alec shook his head in disbelief,"Seb, I'm thinking about my future, here" he retorted while pointing finger towards his books and Sebastian shook his head," Don't you know my dad?" he arrogantly asked.

 

Alec turned his head towards him,"A mafia lord" he deadpanned.

 

"Duh..." he said as it was obvious.

 

"So?"

 

" So that he can pay our expanses. And you don't need to work hard because I'm gonna provide you, babe!" he stated, proudly. And Alec became frozen.

 

_' Was he insinuating...no ! He can't be'  he anxiously_ thought.

 

" Uhmm...but..." he stammered and rubbed his neck, nervously.

 

" But what , Alec?!" Sebastian frowned and Alec saw red. He quickly started to think about ways to change this subject.

 

Sebastian eyes widen as realization hit him," You don't think we are endgame?!" he demanded, voice raising slightly.

 

" No- no... I was thinking that you have two brothers . So technically they will take your father's place"he rambled and saw Sebastian expression change. A deep frown appeared on his forehead as he tried to comprehend what Alec said. Alec smirked at that.

 

 It was true that Sebastian wasn't the brightest. He always knew how to handle him. He went back to his work. He knew that he will take time to answer.

 

"But he loves me..." he mumbled to himself after some time. 

 

"Hmmm.... What? Did you said something?" Alec asked , not paying much attention as he was too engrossed in his homework.

 

" Nothing... I was just saying..." Sebastian tried to think of an excuse. " That I should order pizza" .

 

Alec stopped writing and turned his head towards him," I can cook dinner, if you want" he offered and Sebastian loved his cooking but he wanted sometime alone... away from him.

 

He stood up and walked towards him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders , Alec flinched at that.

 

Sebastian trailed kisses from his  neck to his jaw,  " No... I love your cooking but you are tired" he made an excuse and kissed his temple. Alec closed his eyes...controlling himself from shoving him away," I'm not that tired and Izzy will be hungry too ... As we haven't heard any fire alarm go off , yet" he jested and Sebastian giggled.

 

" Okay... I'm going to order some pizza and  garlic bread" he padded towards nightstand to grab his phone and was about to go out when Alec yelled," No!... Don't go out like this..." his face was beetroot red and Sebastian raised an eyebrow, asking him 'What?'.

 

Alec gestured his hand towards his body. Sebastian looked down and an ' Oh!' left his lips.

 

He quickly grabbed his boxer and wore his boyfriend' shirt , which was discarded on floor.

 

" Yeah, Izzy is young and I don't want to put awful images in her mind!" he reasoned and Sebastian let out a chortle .

 

" You don't think she knows what we do in here? Don't you?!" he laughed .

 

Red crept over his cheeks.

 

" Aww... You look adorable being all flustered. I love you so much..." he cooed and kissed his cheek and left the room.

 

As soon as he left, Alec opened a drawer and popped a gum into his mouth.

 

He dropped his head in his hands,"God!... I can't do this" he sighed, helplessly. Suddenly, he remembered Isabelle. He quickly stood up and strode towards her room.

 

-

 

Isabelle was sitting on her bed with a book on her lap , when her room door knocked.

 

" Come in!" she said and Alec entered her room. He saw that Izzy had already tended her wound as there was bandage wrapped around her knee. Alec felt furious at himself but he knew that he had no choice.

 

Isabelle raised her head from the book ," Is he still here?" she asked . He nodded and she sighed.

 

He padded towards her bed and sat in front of her. He took her hand in his," I'm sorry for his behavior, Iz" he apologized and Isabelle looked up.

 

" Don't be... He is a douche bag and I know how much you are going through at this time. So don't be sorry for him. His always high and you have to deal with him, mom... a-and us" 

 

Alec shook his head, " You and Max are not burden on me. I love you guys...more than anything!" he assured her.

 

She smiled and mumbled ," I love you too, big brother" as she hugged him and Alec hugged her too. They remained like this , not caring about the world. 

 

" Why are we seeing such time?" she whispered into his chest . Alec closed his eyes...trying to think about the explanation.

 

" We did nothing to upset God but still we are facing such problems, why?" she asked , tears streaming down her face.

 

" It's a test , Iz!" he breathed out and then continued," And we have to stay together and be each others strength. Our mom is failing badly at this but we..." he took his sister hand intervening their fingers...  Izzy looked at their joined hands.

 

" We need to stay strong like this!" he squeezed her hand and Izzy nodded.

 

" Promise me, you will not leave me like mom and dad" she whispered, tears staining her beautiful face and Alec wanted to cry , seeing his little sister so vulnerable.  He raised his hand and brushed them away," I promise you, Iz!".

 

Suddenly, Sebastian barged into her room without permission," Knock knock!" he jested as he leaned against the door frame.

 

" Who's there?" Isabelle asked while looking daggers at him and Alec rolled his eyes.

 

" Not funny!" he whined, childishly and Izzy threw raspberry at him. Before these both could start an argument, Alec had to stop them.

 

" You both are being childish!...For God sake Seb , you are seventeen! So act like one!"  Alec sighed and Sebastian pouted," You always take her side, I hate you!" he shouted and left them alone. Alec shook his head in disbelief.

 

" Go , make it up before our baby goes back to his daddy to whine about his boyfriend" she mocked and Alec stood up and left to search for him.

 

-

 

Few days later.

 

Sebastian and Alec were in bed . Sebastian on his phone texting someone while Alec was searching jobs for himself and contemplating whether or not he should ask for money from him. Mayrse have been stressing him with this for few days, now.

 

_" You can't do nothing but be his whore for free!" she spat at Alec's face._

 

_" Now go and ask him or your little brother will be kicked out from his school!" she snarled not caring about Alec._

 

Sebastian who was typing, glanced at his laptop screen. Suddenly, his demeanor changed .

 

" What are you doing?!" he seethed, making Alec flinch.

 

" Wha- what? Just nothin.... I was just looking for j-job..." he stuttered out and Sebastian glared. He slapped his laptop screen, shutting it in process .Alec got scared at the sudden change in his demeanor.

 

" Why are you searching for jobs, huh?"Sebastian yelled and Alec flinched .

 

" I- uh... Was just wanting to earn some money" he whispered.

 

" YOU WERE WHAT?!... AM I NOT PAYING YOU ENOUGH!" 

 

" Yes, your _father_ do but I need to earn more. For my siblings, Sebastian" he corrected him, glaring.

 

Sebastian shook his head," Look , I love you more than your siblings but still you give them your attention and love!... I need you, Alec . I want your time, your attention and love... You just want to get rid of me, huh!" Sebastian yelled and his eyes were red rimmed , glistening with unshed tears while his lower lip trembled .

 

Alec didn't know what to do. Sebastian wasn't like this before. He was sweet and caring. Always thinking about him first. But now he was obsessed with him. Alec was scared of that. If he would hurt Sebastian, his father would hurt him and his family in return. He didn't cared about himself but he was scared for Isabelle and Max.

 

Alec quickly took his hand in his, trying to calm him down," Seb, you are misunderstanding this. I want to pay fee of Max's school. Sebastian, Please don't cry. Please!" Alec implored. Sebastian wiped  his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

" Okay, I won't cry. You could have told me that you needed money. I wouldn't have blinked an eye and given you" he stated and Alec let out a sigh of relief. Sebastian opened his arms and pouted. Alec shook his head at this but hugged him,anyway.

 

" You didn't have to create drama for this" Sebastian mumbled against his shoulder and Alec stilled at that.

 

" Promise me, you won't leave me?" he asked.

 

" I promise" he forcedly uttered with closed eyes.

 

Sebastian withdrew from him and turned towards the nightstand and grabbed his Rolex . He threw it in Alec's lap, not caring where it landed.

 

" Here that's a branded watch . It will be enough to pay his school fee" he droned. Alec had tears in his eyes...he felt like a trash for that.

 

" Y-yeah" he whispered with a trembling voice. " I need to go to bathroom " he lied and stood up to go . 

 

Sebastian shrugged" Whatever" and started to scroll through his phone.

 

Alec quickly ran towards bathroom and locked the door. He turned his back towards door , a let out a sob. He slumped down on tile floor and started to cry .

 

He had no dignity left. He hated himself. Yes his mother was right, he was just a whore, nothing more!.

 

 " Why did you do this to us?... Why?" he softly whispered to himself. 

 

After crying for few minutes, he stood up and walked to sink . He looked himself in mirror, his eyes were red and puffy. He turned on the tap and splashed cold water on his face.

 

He composed himself and walked out of bathroom. He saw that Sebastian was buttoning his shirt.

 

" Are you leaving?" he asked and sat on his bed.

 

Sebastian didn't looked up, " Yeah... Dad called... He wants me for dinner" he grinned and added, " Its been a long time since we had any meal together" he ruefully sighed  and grabbed his phone from nightstand.

 

He then crawled up to Alec and pecked his lips, " I'll come by tomorrow" he smiled and Alec nodded not looking up.

 

Sebastian sighed and stood up and went out off his room.

 

Alec waited until he heard the front door shut and noises of motorbikes engines being start.

 

He stood up and grabbed the watch that Sebastian threw at him. And marched down stairs to his mother, who was sipping coffee while watching some show in lounge.

 

 Alec stormed in and slammed the watch on the coffee table making her startled but a grin spread across her face at the sight of watch.

 

" Here, I had asked him for money and he threw this at me like I'm nothing, mom!" his voice cracked at the end of sentence but Mayrse paid  no heed too it. 

 

" Now pay his fee and I'm not gonna ask for any more money again!" he yelled and left the house.

 

"Whatever" she said and grabbed the watch with Cheshire grin.

 

-

 

** Few weeks later. **

 

_" Hold on... Please!" I desperately pleaded as I pressed my jacket to her wounded leg._

 

_" I- I ... Uhmmm  going to find some help, please don't sleep... Please" I begged and she nodded._

 

_" Okay I w-will try!... Ahh...lecc p-please come quickly... I...uhhh....c-can't hold much longer!" she moaned while weakly pressing jacket to her wound._

 

_I nodded and came from behind the garbage bin that she was leaning against._

 

_I desperately walked towards the street in searching for help._

 

_I asked every person, who was walking by the street but no one stopped. They all were scared for their lives because if anyone helped me then they would have to lose their lives, too._

 

_I was helplessly running on the asphalt and suddenly, all cars stopped at the red signal. I ran towards the first car  and knocked on the window desperately, staining the window red with blood._

 

_The door suddenly opened and a man came out._

 

_" Please... Please help me!"  I cried, not caring - who the man was._

 

_When I raised my head, I was startled because Magnus Bane was standing in front of me._

 

_" Mr- Ma.... Magnus, I need your help" I stuttered out while gasping for air._

 

_He placed a hand on my bicep , so that I could calm down," Okay... Darling I will help you. What do you need?" he asked me and I choked, ' Thank God for sending help!'._

 

_" My- my sister Izzy is wounded. She was s-shot ... I need her to get to hospital" I rambled and he nodded._

 

_" Where is she? " he asked and I beckoned him to follow me._

 

_We ran towards ally , where she was laying - half unconscious._

 

_" Izzy ! We got help!" I ran towards her and took her in bridle style._

 

_Magnus eyes widen at the bloody scene . We quickly walked towards his car ._

 

_He opened up the car' door and helped me lay her on the backseat._

 

_" You should get in" he said and I nodded. I sat in and laid Izzy' head carefully on my lap._

 

_Magnus quickly started the engine and we drove towards hospital._

 

_" Ah...leec , I...ah...love y-you!" she gasped._

 

_Alec shook his head, " No... We're going to make it to h-hospital and you'll be saved!" I assured her while crying. I couldn't loose my only family member just because of them!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read!... I hope you guys have enjoyed it. Do let me know about your thoughts on this chapter. Next chapter will be late as I only get two hours to use phone or internet bc my exams are going to be held in two months:( 
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated as it boosts the authoress to write faster; )
> 
> And if anyone is interested in talking about malec, I'm sds_malec on twitter:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! look who's back! * hit with tomatoes *. I know I know that I didn't updated for months and I'm really sorry for that. I wanted to update but I didn't had time as well as I was writing #KUWTLfic . I'm new to writing as well as English is not my first language so that's why it takes me more time to write. I like to write in detail n I don't want to rush things. I think it was a bad idea for starting two multi-chapters when I had loads of uni related work as well exams. Now, that they are finally done after being delayed twice. I promise I'll try my best to write as much as I can as I'm free till  October or November. Plus I was devastated by the news of not being renewed >_<
> 
> I felt guilty enough that I wrote a long chapter (I'm trying to compensate). I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing.
> 
> Warning: there is a mere mention of pedophilia and a violence scene which you can skip if you want:)  
> Ps:something happened at the end and I couldn't post the last part so I posted it in end notes:) *so read that as it is the part of this chapter *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec came to bedroom to take his back pack that was aimlessly thrown on ground . He picked it up and started to shove books in it. He opened his drawer to take his wallet when something fell on the ground. His attention got caught on the black archery gloves , peeking through the end of the small drawer. He lifted his hand and slowly moved it towards them, he grazed his fingers lightly on the leather, relishing the feeling of them . He closed his eyes and let out a  sigh. He loved archery but he couldn't afford  the clubs fee nor did he had time.

 

He closed the drawer and stuffed another book when suddenly his eyes set on a piece of card.

 

He knelt down to get it .  It was a black business card with **MAGNUS BANE** printed in capital letters with a number in red.

 

His lips curved into a small smile at the memory of meeting him. He was the first person who wanted to help him without wanting anything in return.

 

He was thankful to him for giving him a ride even though his own friends bailed on him. He wanted to thank him for helping him if he had not came on the right time maybe Sebastian would have hurt Isabelle with the vase...he quickly shook his head to get that thought out of his mind.

 

What would have Magnus thought, when he got a panic attack in front of him. Alec rubbed his face with his right hand and groaned.

 

_' Why you have to always embarrass yourself in front of handsome men. Oh , those golden -green orbs were so mesmerizing and soothi...' his_ eyes widen at that thought,' _What? When did you started to remember people eye color or how mesmerizing they were? ' Alec shook his head trying to get his thoughts away from the caramel skinned man,' ALEC!_ STOP!' his inner voice yelled at him .

 

Before this Alec never thought about Magnus Bane nor did life and Sebastian gave him time.

 

He brushed his thumb on the number ,' I _could totally ask him for a job '_ he thought.

 

But quickly dismissed the idea as he reminded himself that no one helped anyone for free.' _He probably needs something from you in return '_ the rational part of his brain supplied.

 

But he didn't got that feeling. He wanted to trust this man but from all seventeen years of life ...life has taught him that even a mother wants favors too.

 

He took out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans, unlocked his phone and quickly saved the number under MB name and then placed the card back in drawer under his books, so Sebastian couldn't see it. Alec knew how Sebastian was possessive and jealous because if he saw this, he probably would inflict pain on him or worst on Izzy.

 

He zipped his bag when he heard his sister," Alec! Come down or your cereal will get soggy! Isabelle called out from kitchen.

 

He rolled his eyes" Coming!" he shouted back. He flung his bag over his shoulder and strode towards kitchen from where Isabelle cussed.

 

Alec furrowed his brows as he saw his little sister perched up on a wooden breakfast stool , eyes glued on tv screen with a horrified look on her face.

 

" What happened?" he asked but latter gestured with her hand to stop talking and raised the volume of TV.

 

Alec looked at the screen and a woman was crying in front of camera as the reporter was asking questions from her. An image flashed in corner of screen with a blonde teen , who had turned fourteen. He had seen that girl before but where?

 

" Heidi, she is in our class" Isabelle supplied like she could read his mind while  eyes still on tv.

 

" Do you know why she is missing?" he asked while eating his bowl of cereal.

 

" The police says that she might be kidnapped . They didn't got any phone call or letter for ransom" she replied, turning the volume down.

 

"Is mom still asleep?" he asked, absentmindedly.

 

Isabelle bit her lip nervously," Ahh... She is in her bedroom...late night and all..." she trailed off and Alec nodded while sipping his black coffee.

 

Isabelle stood up and Alec glared at her as she was wearing a black shorts and bright pink tank top , hugging her body. "What?" she innocently asked.

 

He pinched his nose bridge," Izzy, how many times do I have to tell you not to wear revealing clothes. Our city is not safe. Even boys can't stay out for late," he tiredly sighed  as it was the hundredth time that he had said to her. She would listen to him but for some time and after few days she would start wearing them again.

 

Alec knew that girls at her age loved to wear clothes and makeup but at the same time girls have started gone missing, especially teen girls.

 

" You're being paranoid! And plus we know Valentine. He could help us out " she stated ,matter of factly and Alec became frozen to the spot, ' How could she possibly know about him. No! Maybe she didn't mean that'.

 

He shook his head , disagreeing with her, " We can't take help from him ... Please, do this for me" he implored and Izzy bit her bottom lip and without further arguing she simply nodded, " Okay I'll change them," she sighed in defeat and went upstairs to change into some decent clothes.

 

They both left for school and Alec told Isabelle to go straight home after school.

 

Alec knew as the senate elections were coming close, the cities will become dangerous. He didn't know why both ( Downworlders and the Circle ) had to spread violence and terror in city...kill innocent people and place bombs around the city. Many people lost their loved ones and homes...just for what, huh? To throw dirt at each other... how the other could not stop the violence in their city.

 

The candidates would throw bad remarks at each other...just so they could win a seat. Was a seat more important than thousands of lives that will be sacrificed during this election? It was not a senate election but in real a bloody election.

 

Alec didn't know how men like Valentine and Magnus got away with it?... Didn't they feel guilty for the crimes they commit?

 

Yes, he knew about Magnus and Valentine, how they were behind all of this because he had gone through his father's paper work and knew that Magnus was Sebastian father's archenemy. Isabelle didn't knew that Sebastian father was a mafia lord.

 

Alec was hundred percent sure that one of these gangs were behind the abduction of Heidi and all other girls.

 

He shook his head and entered the school , this was not his problem to worry about.

 

-

 

**!!!WARNING: VIOLENCE AHEAD!!!!**

 

"Arghhhh!!!" a piercing scream echoed through the whole warehouse.

 

" There's no need to be vocal... You should've known the consequences for betraying, Warlock" Raphael snarled and whipped the man on his bare and wounded back, again.

 

Magnus sat on a comfy chair while spectating all of this scene with a cigar between his lips.

 

He took it between his ring adorned fingers and let out a puff of smoke ," Don't stop and whip him fifty times unless he uses his tongue to spit out the secrets," Magnus ordered in bore tone while inspecting his burgundy painted nails.

 

Raphael nodded, " Yes, Boss!" he compiled on his boss's order and didn't stopped his hand till he reached the number fifty.

 

The man arms and legs were tied to rusted metal poles. Blood was trickling down from his face and from the wounds on his back. He was a gasping mess with head hanging to one side...yet he still didn't confessed what he told the Morgensterns.

 

Magnus stood up gracefully from his position and ambled towards the man.

 

Raphael stood aside and let their boss work.

 

Magnus ran his delicate finger over his blood and tear stained face. The man flinched  both from burning of his wounds as well as being this close to Warlock .

 

The man screamed as Magnus forcefully tugged his hairs and bringing his face close to his, " Tell me , what you told him about me! Tell me or something very bad is going to happen to you" he seethed .The man shuddered, "I...ahhh...sorry, Warlock!... I...uhhh won't do anything like this...please leave me!" he implored, incoherently.

 

Magnus ran his tongue over his teeth and then gave a mirthless laugh, " You think that I would? Just tell me," he tugged his hairs again.

 

" I...uhhh...reported him about the d-drug cartel" he finally uttered.

 

Magnus nodded, " And what's his plan" he prompted an eyebrow.

 

" He...had planned on attacking your gang members and then steal it when it's going to leave from warehouse!" he uttered.

 

" Good boy" Magnus patted his cheek and the man winced in pain.

 

" Raphael , bring in ice water tank" he ordered and went back to sit on his seat gracefully.

 

The man eyes widen and he started to thrash against the ropes, "NO! NO! NOOO!... I- uh... t-told you everything about him!... NOW, PLEASE LEAVE ME!" he pleaded.

 

Everyone started to laugh at him. Magnus shook his head, " Yes, you did but you see no one has ever betrayed me... And you were first one to dare! ... And now you're going to make a great example for every other traitor that if you try to betray the Warlock then you have to face bloody consequences for that!" he snarled , gripping the armrest, harshly. His nails digging in the the leather.

 

Two men wheeled a glass tank with ice water filled up to brim. 

 

Raphael signaled his men and they went to untie the ropes on henchman bruised wrists.

 

" PLEASE... PLEASE NO! WARLOCK SHOW SOME MERCY PLEASE! WARLOCK!" the man begged while Magnus smirked at seeing him in misery.

 

Two men dragged the limping henchman on the wrought iron stairs.

 

He struggled to get away from them but he was too weak compared to the muscles.

 

They tied a rusted metal chain over his legs and then dragged him up.

 

Magnus draped his long leg over the armrest as he enjoyed the scene.

 

" Boss, if you grant us permission... should we start?" Raphael asked and Magnus gave a nod.

 

The rusted metal chain rattled as they lowered down the man, who was tied upside down in air. He was screaming, " GOD! NO... NO... PLEASE DON'T!" .

 

The chain lowered down until the man was drowning, water splashed out of glass tank and started to drip over the cemented floor. Magnus boringly waved his hand up and they pulled the man up, who was heaving out for air.

 

And then he waved down his hand again and they drowned him again.

 

They repeated three times before something changed. Hazel eyes flashed in front of his eyes and he closed them. He brought his hand to the ring, that was now hanging around his neck in gold chain.

 

He placed a kiss and opened his eyes and saw everyone looking at him expectantly for his next orders.

 

Without thinking he raised his hand and lowered it and stood up to leave. Not sparing a glance at the man who was struggling.

 

Raphael furrowed his brows not knowing what changed his boss behavior.

 

The man drowned with his last words muffled into ice water that was now red from the loss of his blood.

 

Raphael followed his boss, leaving his men to take care of the traitor's dead body.

 

**!!!VIOLENCE SCENE ENDED!!!**

 

Magnus buttoned up his wine red blazer as his waited for his driver outside of his warehouse.

 

" Magnus, what's wrong with you?"Raphael inquired and stood next to him.

 

Magnus turned his head towards him," I just want sometime alone... Want to clear my mind. I'll meet you at my office in two hours" he replied . A Porsche Cayenne drove and stopped in front of him. Raphael hurriedly opened the car' door and Magnus hopped in.

 

" Boss where do you want to go?" Elias asked while driving out from their warehouse.

 

" Idris high" he said and took off the necklace. He took the ring and placed it in his pocket.

 

After fifteen minutes of drive they reached their destination and parked the car in usual spot.

 

Students were walking out of school's gate while some were driving their cars. The school bus was standing outside and students were getting in.

 

Magnus held his breath, praying to see just a glimpse of his Angel.

 

The school bus left after few minutes and Magnus mood became sullen. He was about to open his mouth to tell his driver to go to office that's when he saw his Angel walking out of the school. He didn't even glanced around and kept his gaze on the concrete pavement.

 

The air knocked out of his lungs and he couldn't breathe. He didn't know how to thank God for letting him see his beautiful angel.

 

His mood brighten up and a grin spread on his face as he saw the sight of his Alexander.

 

Without thinking he hurriedly ordered," Drive it"  because he didn't wanted to wait anymore. The car drove slowly, matching the pace with Alec.

 

Alec was deep in his thoughts that he didn't acknowledge that a car was driving besides him. He was startled as the car honked next to him.

 

" FUCK!" he cussed, placing a hand on his heart while stared at black tinted windows. The window slide down, " Alexander!... Sorry for startling you darling" Magnus apologized while grinning.

 

" No it's totally fine, Mr...erm...Magnus!" he smiled and moved his hand from his heart to hold the strap of his bag.

 

" Were you heading to cemetery? I could drop you off " he suggested.

 

Alec looked at the road, fog coming out of his mouth, " Nah... I'm fine... But how did you know that I go here and was about to go to cemetery" he inquired , his head slightly tilted , his brows knitted together in confusion. Magnus thought that his Angel looked like an adorable puppy with this cute expression.

 

But he needed to answer. Oh well fuck he didn't plan on meeting his Angel.' Now what should I say? ' he thought.

 

" Urmmm... I ... Uhhh just guessed as it is Wednesday" he replied and he knew how weak his excuse sounded even to his own ear. Though, it was truth but he didn't wanted Alec to know that he was stalking him everywhere and had even memorized his schedule.

 

Alec bit his bottom lip , contemplating whether he should go with him. But on the other hand it was making Magnus wanting to ask Elias to shove his Angel in his arms so he could bite those plump pink lips...wanting to feel those lips pressed against his...to taste and feel his warm inviting mouth that had been highlight of his many many wet dreams. He shook his head trying to control his desire for the boy... Because he could feel his bulge getting hard just at the mere thought of making out with his Alexander.

 

_' Oh, how such innocent thing can make you hard ,Magnus! Think what will happen if you actually fucked him?... Probably you'll combust" his mind supplied and he felt embarrassed o_ f that.

 

He quickly composed himself ,  "Alexander?" he asked expectantly.

 

" Fine," he finally agreed and opened the car door.

 

Magnus roamed his eyes up and down over his body and let out a dreamy sigh as Alec was placing his bag on the cars' floor. His dark hair falled on his forehead and Magnus felt an urge to brush away the dark lock and tuck it behind his ear.

 

Alec straightened back and looked up at Magnus with a smile, " Thanks for giving me the ride even though my friends bailed on me" he whispered and the latter frowned not hearing what he said as he was too busy trying to refrain his hands from touching the boy who was sitting nine inches away .

 

Alec understood that the man didn't heard him," I- uhhh...couldn't thanked you last time " he reasoned.

 

Magnus waved his hand," My pleasure , darling! I was quite pleased that I could help you but I won't lie that  every day I hoped that you'll call but you didn't b-" he was interjected by Alec," Why did you wanted me to call you?" he inquired.

 

Magnus eyes widen, ' _Oh shit! Fucking Shit! Now he is going think that you're a freak and he'll never talk to you again'._

 

' I- uhh... Actually, I was worried about you... as you know... you got a panic attack!" he stuttered , incoherently.

 

'Oh...' he let out.

 

" Yeah... I waited but was only disappointed" he pouted.

 

Alec lowered his head in embarrassment and rubbed his neck,nervously," I...uhmm...s-sorry for not informing y-you about that... I was busy with my family..." his ramble was stopped by Magnus, " Hey, its quiet alright! I know you barely know me and most people hesitate to call strangers... Its totally fine" he assured him.

 

Alec raised his head with incredulous look, no one have ever understood him before... They would always blame him even though it wasn't his fault, " I-uh...thank you" he whispered and Magnus smiled at that.

 

" Elias , can you stop at the flower shop. We have to pick some flowers" he said and Elias snorted.

 

" We?"

 

" Yeah, don't you want to pick flowers for your dad?" he asked and the other nodded.

 

After few beats of silence, Magnus gathered enough of courage to ask, "Is everything going fine between you two? I- uh... mean does blondie treats you good?" he asked.

 

Alec  jerked his head up in his direction. He anxiously bit his lower lip while fumbling with hem of his shirt.

 

' _You can't trust him Alec! You don't know why he is so insistent on helping you '_

 

_' But maybe he is your silver lining in all this darkness that your life is '_

 

He looked at his hands that were folded in his lap," Nah...everything is fine ... I- uh... I mean that Sebastian is great! He loves me!" he lied and Magnus heart fell at that.

 

_' But he didn't say that he loved him back...maybe I still got a chance' h_ e hopefully thought.

 

Magnus didn't pry further...scared that he might find something that he was not willing to hear.

 

 He asked him general question which the latter would answered and sometimes he would chuckle at his jokes.

 

Few minutes later, they stopped at the flower shop and they both walked out. 

 

Alec entered and looked around for the white tulips while smelling other on his way. Magnus bit his lip as he saw him leaning down and smelling the flowers.

 

' _Uh...he looked so pure, innocent and beautiful!' he admired._

 

An idea came to his mind and he walked to the counter where an old lady was cutting the stems of some roses.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

The lady turned her head ," Yes, gentleman. How can I help you ?" she asked.

 

" Can you please get me red Gerbera daisies" he said and the woman looked at Alec and nodded.

 

The woman handed bouquet to Magnus," Nice choice for your boyfriend,sir" she said, pointing towards Alec who was picking white tulips .

 

Magnus sighed," Unfortunately, he is not my boyfriend yet...but soon he'll be mine!".

 

Alec emerged with a bunch white tulips and handed the woman to make a bouquet of it.

 

She handed him back and Magnus opened his wallet to take out the credit card.

 

" I'm sorry only cash" the woman smiled and Alec giggled.

 

" What? But..."

 

" Hey, lemme pay I know people like you carry only credit cards" he smiled and fetched his wallet but Magnus stopped him by placing his hand on his bicep and they both froze as the touch send electric shocks through his entire body. 

 

Magnus knew that it was not only him that felt those . Alec jerked his arms out of his touch and frantically  glanced around the shop to see if anyone saw that and Magnus swallowed .

 

" I-uh...payment..." he stammered.

 

" I'll pay ,Alexander! I have some cash with me" he said and handed a hundred buck.

 

She handed them their bouquets and Magnus told her to keep the change.

 

They both sat in car . Alec didn't talk and kept looking out of black tinted window.

 

Magnus didn't know if he should give him the bouquet that he bought for him.

 

" I'm sorry ,Alexander" he whispered and Alec turned his head and blinked in confusion," For what?" he asked.

 

" I shouldn't have...you know..." he trailed off, nervously.

 

Alec eyes widen as the realization dawned on him," Oh, no Magnus! Don't be sorry for that... I ...no Sebastian hates it when someone touches me and he... It just out of reflex" he assured him... not telling him that he would abuse him both physically and mentally if anyone talked or looked at him.

 

And Magnus knew that he was not telling him something and for that he blamed Sebastian. He wanted to punch that asshole so badly for making his Angel scared.

 

" Okay, I'll believe if you take these" he offered the red Gerbera daisies bouquet .

 

Alec was speechless for a minute before he took that from Magnus's fingers, hesitantly. Their fingers slightly brushed again and Magnus felt the same shocks , he tried to refrain himself from moaning.

 

Alec took them and slowly brought it to himself, unsurely," Is this for m-me?" he asked in a small unsure voice and Magnus heart broke at that.

 

Has anyone ever bought his Angel flowers before? 

 

" Yes, beautiful flowers for a beautiful man!" he winked and a blush crept on his cheeks.

 

'Oh fuck, he blushed! My angel blushed. He look so cute with the rosy cheeks that contrasted with his spotless white skin and messy black hair...oh how he would... No, Magnus you're not going to have a dirty thoughts right now. You have more pressing matters than thinking about him laying under you!" he chided himself.

 

"Thank you for this,Magnus!" he softly smiled and brought them close to his nose to smell them, an "Ahhh" erupted through his mouth.

 

"I'm glad that you liked it!" he grinned.

 

Alec was playing with the petals when suddenly he remembered that Magnus had no flowers for his dad.

 

"Magnus?" 

 

"Hmmm...yes darling"he said while texting Ragnor.

 

"If you gave me these what are you going to place on your father's grave?" he asked.

 

Magnus smiled," I actually brought them with me before I came to your school... Elias can you hand me those?" he asked.

 

" Yes boss" and handed him Turkish Halfeti roses.

 

Alec was astonished at the sight of black roses,"I didn't know that the black roses existed. I thought they were a fictional thing!" he incredulously stated.

 

Magnus let out a chortle,"  Yes, they do exist. They were my father's favorite. If I went with any other flowers I'm certain that his dead body in the casket would have a heart attack" he jested making Alec chuckle.

 

Magnus loved that sound and vowed to himself that he would do anything to make him laugh, forever.

 

They both walked to cemetery and parted away to their respective graves.

 

Magnus offered to give him ride to home but he declined it, saying that Sebastian didn't liked seems/talking him with anyone.

 

It confirmed Magnus that he wasn't happy with him. 

 

" Okay, if you say so..." he gave a tight smile but before he could leave he asked him his phone number. Alec reluctantly texted him and he smiled as his phone pinged.

 

" I should go. See you !" he waved and left but turned his head back to look at him again.

 

Magnus stood there staring at the retreating figure, absorbing all the details of his Alexander. He closed his eyes as the latter disappeared into the city and he let out a sigh,' How it was difficult for him to let him leave. His heart felt heavy in his ribcage and he hated that feeling. It felt like all happiness and colors have gone with his love. Once Alec was his,he will never let him go. But first he needed to get him and make him his...but how? Well that was the question. How?.

 

He sat back in his car and hanged his head back , letting out a sigh.

 

" Really warlock!" Elias smirked.

 

" What?" he innocently asked.

 

" It was your first time going to shop for flowers and then give them to someone" he explained. 

 

Magnus straightened his back," Don't you tell this to anyone!" he threatened without any heat.

Elias shook his head with a fond smile," I saw nothing boss. My lips are sealed" he mimicked to zip up his lips and threw the key out.

 

" Good..." he closed his eyes and took a whiff of Alec's cologne that was still lingering in the air.

 

' _Elias was right it was his first time. And he would like to have his more firsts with his Alexander '_

 

Elias looked him in the mirror and  gave him a knowing look.

 

-

 

As soon as Alec entered his house , he went to lounge to place the flowers in the vase. He took a vase and strode towards the kitchen, where he filled it up with clean water and then set the flowers. He smelled them and placed it on the dinning table.

 

" Well well do I see some flowers?" Isabelle smirked with her hands hugging her chest.

 

" Yes! Do we have a problem" he droned.

 

" Oh yes, tell me who gave it to you?... Oh, Oh , Oh... Lemme guess a secret admirer or..." she was interjected by Alec," No! For God sake Izzy. I bought them myself... I-uh...liked the vibrant color so I bought them!" he stammered.

 

Isabelle nodded with a smirk,"I believe you my big brother. I believe you!"

 

Alec shook his head and was about to go out when she said," Sebastian is here and he is in dad's office " .

 

Alec gave an eye roll and hurriedly left .

 

As he reached his dad's study room he saw Sebastian rummaging through his father' files. He furrowed his brows and coughed to get his attention.

 

Sebastian whipped his head with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights," A-Alec! W-what are you doing here?" he stuttered out, incoherently.

 

Alec didn't know why his boyfriend paled at seeing him...it was unusual to see him like this," I should be the one asking you that?"

 

Sebastian glanced around and started to rub his neck,"I-uhh...was looking for my stash that I lost" he replied weakly and walked towards him . He pressed his lips against his," I missed you, babe! How about we go to your room" he suggested. Alec knew that he was trying to divert his attention," I-uhhh..."

 

Sebastian furrowed his brows," What? You don't want me anymore, huh?" his demeanor changed.

 

" No... I was tired and I have an essay to write" he reasoned.

 

" Alec, I want you! Why don't you want me?" he hissed as he gripped his boyfriend's bicep, tears  glistening in his eyes.

 

"Ahhh... Sebastian you're hurting me! Please, let me go!" he yelped as he felt his nails digging in. 

 

He forcefully tugged his arm to bring him closer so their faces were mere inches away," No! I'm never letting you go! You think I'll leave you that easily so you can whore out your body! ... Your mine, Alec! Mine!" he snarled, gripping him more harshly. Alec felt tears prickling his eyes but he will never cry before him...he'll never give him that satisfaction.

 

Alec closed his eyes trying to endure the pain," I-uhh...I'm yours,baby... Yours" he gasped out.

 

Sebastian loosened his grip," Really?" he asked.

 

Alec placed his hand on his cheek," Yes! I love you,baby" he reassured him. But it left a bitter taste in his mouth .

 

He buried his face in his chest"I love you too! I love you so much... I think I'm going to loose you" he mumbled.

 

Alec wrapped his arms around him," I'm not going anywhere" he reassured with a sigh.

 

He raised his head ," How about we go upstairs?" he suggested and Alec reluctantly nodded.

 

-

 

' _Narghhh...." Magnus moaned as his lover wrapped those obscene lips around his throbbing erection. He swirled his tongue around the shaft and then started to suck it until it reached down his throat. Magnus tugged his hairs and Alec let out a grunt._

 

_" I- uhhh...I'm gonna....c-come,Alexander!" he moaned, incoherently as his lover continued to deep throat him. Magnus came down his throat and his lover gulped it. He let go of his now soft length with a pop and brought his finger to brush away the remaining cum on the  side of his lip. He brushed and slowly licked it while not taking his eyes off of his. Magnus looked at him in daze , how sexy his lover looked while on his knees and giving him the worlds best blow job. He stood up slowly and crashed his lips against his. Magnus lost his balance and slumped against the mahogany table._

 

_Alec opened his mouth with tongue and started to suck his tongue. Magnus could taste himself on his. He gripped his ass as his lover rutted his hard clothed dick against his bare member._

 

_Alec withdrew from their hot kiss as he wanted to take some air._

 

_Magnus was breathless under him with closed eyes but his eyes opened as he felt Alec grazing his teeth on the sensitive skin of his neck._

 

_He arched his back as Alec littered innumerable hickeys on his neck and jaw._

 

_Magnus head was spinning as Alec hovered above him," I want you, Magnus" he said in the most sultry way, " I want you!"_

 

_He grinded against him," Do you want to fuck me?" he asked with eyes full of lust , bitting his lower lip._

 

_Who was Magnus to say no, when his lover hovered above him._

 

_Magnus was about to open his mouth, when he heard someone knock on the heavy door of his study. Alec and him jerked their heads up._

 

And the door knocked again.

 

Magnus head jerked up and glanced around. He was sitting in his dark brown leather office chair. He sighed tiredly as he realized that it was one of his wet dream, again.

 

His office was dimly lit and some files were scattered around his desk.

 

Magnus blushed as he looked at his table as the dream came back to him.

 

Nothing happened, no files were thrown around, nor his pants and most importantly Alexander wasn't here.

 

He raked his fingers tiredly through his gelled hair and looked at his bulge.

 

" No! Not again...." his sigh was interrupted by yet another rap on the door ...this time with Raphael warning," Magnus are you okay? Answer me or I'm gonna barge in?" 

 

Magnus shook his head," Come in!" he called out and Raphael entered with distress on his face," Dos mio , I thought something might have happened to you!" he dramatically let out a sigh.

 

" I'm fine Raphael"

 

" Are you sure? You left without completing his punishment. You always let people suffer more. What happened to you today,huh? " he asked with his hands folded in front of him with a black leather file in his  hands.

 

Magnus tiredly rubbed his temples," I'm just tried! Couldn't sleep last night" he lied .

 

Raphael walked towards him and placed a hand on the back of seat, silently asking his boss permission if he could sit. And Magnus gestured with his hand.

 

Raphael sat on it and studied him for few minutes making Magnus shift under his gaze uncomfortable," What?" he asked.

 

" Is something or someone bothering you?" he asked,concern lacing each word.

 

Magnus looked up at him, he knew that he couldn't lie to Raphael but he couldn't tell him that he was smitten with a teen. No he couldn't do that.

 

"Magnus stop lying to me... What's going on with you. You are acting weird ? Is everything, okay?" he asked worriedly.

 

" I - I'm totally fine" he lied again.

 

 Raphael stared at him . Asking him to spill.

 

" Is it some women or man? " he asked while guessing.

 

" Or did you spilled coffee on one of your favorite designer shirt?" he jested, trying to lighten the mood.

 

" I'm not comfortable lying to them... They think that I'm some successful businessman who owns night clubs around the world...but in real I just deal with drugs, Raphael!" he uttered .

 

Raphael inhaled as he saw his boss expression.

 

" I kill people! I terrorize them! I confiscate lands from poor people!" he hissed.

 

" No, Magnus you're still better than him... Hell your better than Morgenstern" Raphael tried to reason.

 

Magnus let out a humorless chuckle," We say that just to make ourselves better in our own eyes! I can't even tell the truth to my family because I'm scared that they will despise me like my mother did, when my father ran this business" he yelled.

 

" Magnus! Please don't feel bad about yourself. I know we all are bad people but we need to survive too. Valentine is the one that plays with innocent lives just for his fun... You only kill them in your defense!" he explained and Magnus nodded.

 

" At least you are better than him. You are a good man, Magnus. Believe me, please!" he begged and Magnus composed himself.

 

" Drink?" he asked and stood up , walked towards his mini bar. He poured vodka in two glasses and offered one to Raphael and walked back to sit on chair and took a sip.

 

" So, why did you come here?" he asked.

 

" Yeah, About  that ...." he trailed and Magnus raised his head and raised an eyebrow, asking " What?" .

 

" Valentine's son is coming back to handle his father's business" 

 

" Wasn't he here before, the blond one" he said and he felt anger towards him.

 

" No that's Sebastian the bastard one. He son's name is Jonathan. He is  a great leader. He was managing his father's work in Italy and is capo Dei capi. He's notorious for killing people brutally and indulge in pleasures and alcohol.

 

" So when he is arriving?"

 

" In few days and for that Valentine is throwing party...to which we're invited" he answered and Magnus attention perked up at that. No one has ever invented their rival to their own house. Yes, they would go to parties but they were all held at the neutral ground by the Lightwoods as they were the middle man.

 

Magnus intertwined his fingers and leaned back in chair," And why did he invited us?" he inquired.

 

" Senate elections are going to be held in few months! You know he is investing in Malachi. He wants to invite you to make everyone think that he is trying to make a change. This way he would get more support" he explained and Magnus nodded his head while thinking about it.

 

" So, will you attend this?" he asked.

 

" Yes, we are going to turn tables on him. It's always a bad idea to invite your enemy to your house" he smirked making Raphael smirk too.

 

" Then I should go and make some calls ? Do you want it at your club?" he asked while scrolling through his contacts on his phone.

 

" Yes and also invite Azazal "

 

" Okay "he muttered and went out to call everyone for meeting.

 

Magnus leaned back in chair and closed his eyes," Now the game is going to begin!" he sighed while playing with the ring.

 

Meanwhile 

 

Alec was sitting on his study table , writing his essay while Sebastian was smoking some weed.

 

Sebastian got a called from his father," Uhhh...huh... Yeah I'm so glad that he is coming back! No, I couldn't get that ...yes something came up I'll tell you the details. Okay, I'll ask him... Uhmmmm... Yeah yeah enjoy your time with them" he let out a chortle and continued," Okay, have a great night dad . I'll meet you tomorrow, bye!" he said and turned off his call.

 

" Aleeeec!" Sebastian whined.

 

" What is it?" Alec asked annoyed while doing his homework.

 

" You are not listening me! I hate you. You never give me time!" Sebastian complained.

 

Alec gave an eye roll and shut his book . He then turned towards him and wince as he forgot about his sore ass, " I'm listening, now. Tell me what do you want?" .

 

Sebastian grinned at that. " I was telling you that my brother is going to come back from Italy ! " he cheerfully said.

 

"So..."

 

" That my father invited you to his party. There is going to be booze... Expensive one and..." he was interrupted by Alec " Why does he wants me to be there?" he asked.

 

" You are so dumb, babe. He wants you to meet everyone from his business as my future husband!" he excitedly said. For Alec this news was like a bomb. He couldn't breathe.

 

" Alec are you okay, babe? I know you will like it!" he grinned and Alec eyes widen. This can't be happening. No he can't marry him.

 

"Babe? Why are you not saying anything? You - you..." he breathed hitch as reality dawned on him.

 

" You don't wan- want to ma- marry  me..." his lower lip quivered. Alec quickly came back from his stupor, realizing that if he rejected him...his father will destroy him.

 

Alec stood up and limped to where he was sitting . He cradled his face with both hands , so that he could look him in the eyes.

 

" No... I'm happy about m- marrying you. I- uh just was surprised by it. Aren't we too young, Seb?" he stuttered out.

 

" No... I love you, you love me . That's that!... And we know each other since we were babies.... Oh oh!, we'll be called childhood sweethearts!" he squealed with  joy. And Alec gulped at that.

 

He had to do something before his lover boy could do something stupid.

 

-

 

Alec was walking down the hall , when he saw Izzy's door ajar . He pushed it open and saw few cardboard boxes . 

 

Izzy didn't noticed his presence as she was engrossed in throwing clothes in the box.

 

Alec knitted his brows together, not knowing what she was doing.

 

Suddenly, realization hit him , when he saw her throw her favorite branded shirt. 

 

Alec knocked on her door, startling her .

 

" Oh... Uhmmm...wh- what are you doing here?" she stammered.

 

" I- uh was just was heading towards my room,when I saw your room door opened. So... I came in" he simply answered and Isabelle nodded while trying to hide a writing pad behind her, he noticed that.

 

" What are you hiding, Iz?" he asked  and her eye widened at that.

 

" No- nothin'" she stuttered out.

 

" Come on , Iz! Tell me. Is sometimes bothering you?" he asked while sitting down next to her . She bowed her head not looking at him.

 

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a light squeeze," Izzy..." he whispered and she started to cry. Alec hugged her and ran his hand through her hairs to calm her down.

 

" Izzy..." he worriedly breathed out.

 

" I- I wanted to help you" she mumbled against his chest. 

 

" And how where you ...." he stopped in mid sentence, when he realized what she was doing.

 

" Where you going to sell them?!" he asked and Isabelle nodded.

 

" Oh... Izzy !. You don't need to do that. I'm here to help you. I'm here to look after you and Max. You don't have..." he was interjected by her .

 

" No , its not your responsibility to look after us... That's mom's !" she shouted, tears streaming down on her face.

 

" And yet she is depending on you . I know... Seb is not good for you. He is broken and he'll break you too!" she cried and Alec started to cry too, he could not continue this facade... not in front of his sister.

 

Few minutes after crying in each other arms , Alec spoke " But I can't leave him or he'll destroy us!"

 

Isabelle raised her head and looked at him while saying " We could ask someone else to help us" .

 

" Who is going to help us. Everyone is scared of Valentine . If we found someone, his men will find us and hurt us or even worse ..." he voice hitched. He knew he could ask Magnus for help. But he didn't trusted him ' What if he wanted a payback of what his mother did?' his mind reasoned.  

 

Isabelle pursed her lips as she thought for a moment . A complete silence fell in their room.

 

" I heard about ... What Sebastian said" she whispered and Alec jerked his head in her direction.

 

" Wha...what?" Alec acted like he didn't know what she meant.

 

" We should sell all of my branded things and yours too . And runaway with Max" she finally stated. And he shook his head" That's not easy, Iz" he tiredly sighed.

 

" But you can't marry that mental, jerk!" she yelled and Alec flinched at she raised her voice.

 

" Language Izzy" 

 

" Now its not a good time to say that!" she shook her head .

 

" He'll kill himself if I left him" Alec reasoned.

 

" I don't care. He is a possessive about you. He doesn't loves you and he never will. He is just obsessed with you!... He is always degrading you. And he even hooked you on those drugs" she explained and his eyes widen.

 

" How- how did you know that I was a drug addict?" he inquired.

" I saw chewing gum and strips," she replied as it was obvious.

 

" Oh..." he mouthed and she shrugged.

 

Isabelle took out the pad and started to count . Alec eyed her, confusion written on his face.

 

" What are you doing?" he finally asked while looking at her pad.

 

" I'm going to sell them online" she shrugged.

 

" You don't have to do this" he said but Isabelle shook her head in" No" stubbornly. Alec sighed and went out of her room.

 

-

 

A black car pulled in front of Pandemonium. Two bodyguards dressed in casual clothes got out of it and opened the door for Azazal . Who stepped out of the car and buttoned up the black suit jacket.

 

" Is it clear?" he asked and the guards nodded. 

 

He ambled towards the clubs double door and the bouncer opened it while nodding his head. Azazal nodded his head too in greeting.

 

He entered the club and loud music thrummed through his body.  His guards cleared space for him and he strode towards the staircase. He hoped on the stairs and saw Raphael standing at the top of it, strobe lights flashing over his face.

 

" Good evening! " he greeted.

 

" Good evening, Raphael! Is everything fine ?" he asked.

 

" Yes, the Warlock wanted everyone to come to this meeting" he replied and gestured his hand to follow him.

 

Azazal signaled his guards to stay behind as he walked behind him.

 

Only few people knew the real identity of The Warlock. 

 

As he entered the dim lit room he saw the gang members sitting on the leather couches. 

 

The music fainted as Raphael closed the heavy door.He plodded where gang members were sitting. 

 

"Warlock, You wanted to see me" he said while standing. Raphael walked and stood next to Magnus.

 

" Yes... Its going to be important for the senate elections but we all are waiting for Ragnor" he said while sipping his drink. Azazal nodded.

 

Magnus gestured him to sit opposite to him. 

 

The door opened and a tall man entered," Sorry for being late! " he heaved out.

 

" No problem, cabbage!" he teased and the man glared.

 

He went and sit next to Magnus.

 

"So as you all know that a week ago we found out that we had Valentine  men in our gang. He informed me that he told him about our shipment!" he explained.

 

" What the fuck!"

 

" Now what are we going to do!" people around the room said in distress .

 

Magnus raised his hand to stop them and they all stopped," Don't worry about that! The truck will leave at the same time! " he droned and everyone smirked at each other as they understood what he meant.

 

" As all of you know that Valentine has invited us to his house for the party and yes we will go! Azazal you will say no to his invitation... just make some excuse while I and my men will go to their party. We know that Valentine is desperate and wants his image and Malachi' to be cleaned so that's why he invited us! And plus he wants to show his power . We will go there and mingle. Raphael will go to Valentine' office and get information about their next shipment and the new drug that they are going to launch in the market in few months. Once we get information about the drug we could crush their power easily. Officer Garroway wants some leads on those missing girls and boys that had been missing for months now. I have asked my allies if they were involved and they said that they didn't know about that. I think it's Valentine because he and his partners loves to have teens and virgins" he scrunched up his noise in disgust.

 

" Plus, we want some dirt on him and Malachi. Raphael you know your work?" he asked and Raphael nodded.

 

" I and Ragnor would distract him and you guys are going to be on alert because things could get bloody  and I don't want to give him a chance" he said.

 

He then turned his attention towards Azazal," I have some investors who would like to invest in you ! And here is your commission" he gestured Raphael and the latter handed him the briefcase. Azazal stood up and took the briefcase with smile.

 

" You should remain loyal to me and I will rain money on you" he droned.

 

" Warlock!" he exclaimed , bent down on his knees and took his hand to placed a kiss on the B lettered ring and then pressed it against his eyes," I'll always be loyal to you, Warlock! Always!" he declared and Magnus nodded.

 

-

 

_Few days later._

 

Alec received a text from Sebastian, saying that they will go to party together tonight.

 

Alec sighed while looking at his closest.

 

"What's going on big brother?" Izzy asked while barging in , startling Alec.

 

" Izzy, knock before you get in . What if I was naked?!" he yelped.

 

She smirked,"That will be not first time. I saw you naked with Sebastian, once..." she was interpreted by Alec yelling. His face was flushed from embarrassment.

 

" Don't speak about that like this!" he shouted and Isabelle laughed.

 

" Oh... Alec you are so adorable when you are flustered!" she cooed and he gave an eye roll.

 

She stood next to him,"Okay so what are you looking for?" she eyed his closest.

 

Alec bit his bottom lip" I'm looking for something to wear to Jonathan' welcome party".

 

She pushed him aside and started to rummage through his clothes.

 

 Alec went back to sit on bed and scrolled through his phone. Few minutes later, Isabelle spoke. 

 

" There you have" she handed him a navy blue button up and a black designer blazer with black slacks.

 

She shooed  him to en-suite to change.

 

Alec came out few minutes later and she squealed at it.

 

" Oh my God! You look so hot!" she exclaimed .

"Izzy!"he glared without any real heat.

"Someone's going to get laid, tonight! " she sang and Alec threw a pillow and she ducked and laughed at that. 

-

Continuing in notes (idk ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Izzy!" he glared without any real heat.
> 
> " Someone's going to get laid , tonight!" she sang and Alec threw a pillow and she ducked and laughed at that.
> 
> -
> 
>  " Coming! Wait a sec!" she shouted while running down the stairs. She opened the door and glared , when she saw Sebastian standing there.
> 
> " Where is my babe?" he asked. He pushed her aside with his hand and walked in and she fumed .
> 
> " He'll be here in a minute" she gritted and walked away to kitchen.
> 
> " Alec!" he called out.
> 
> " Please come down, I want to see you!" he called out, impatiently.
> 
> " I'm coming" Alec shouted back. Sebastian eyes widen at seeing the sight of his boyfriend.
> 
> "You are looking hot!" he breathed out and Alec blushed. He came down and kissed Sebastian. 
> 
> " Shall we go, baby?" he asked while stretching his hand for him to grab. Alec took it and Sebastian giggled. They both walked out towards his cars.  
> 
> There were two black car , one was Sebastian' while other was for bodyguards .
> 
> Alec sighed and sat in car.
> 
>  He didn't know that from this night everything will change.
> 
> -  
> Flash forward! 
> 
> Few months later.
> 
> Magnus was driving his car frantically while Alec was keeping Isabelle awake. 
> 
> Her eyes were slowly drifting to close .
> 
> " Please, stay ... Iz please..." Alec sobbed.
> 
> Magnus couldn't look Alec in this state. He was glancing at them through the mirror while driving.
> 
> His phone started to ring...call indicating that Raphael was calling.
> 
> Magnus pressed dismissed and dialed his friend number. After few ring she picked up.
> 
> " Hello!" she greeted.
> 
> " Catarina ! Its emergency, a girl has been shot and I need you to prepare a room for her. I'll be there in ten minutes. Please hurry up!" he ordered.
> 
> " Oh- okay, I'll do that. And drive safe. She'll be alright" she assured .
> 
> " I'll" he breathed out and ended the call.
> 
> " Izzy... Please don't leave me. I don't have anyone" he cried.
> 
> Magnus heart broke at that,"Everything is going to be fine, Alexander" he assured him.
> 
> And Alec nodded at that while running his fingers through his sister's hair. Hoping everything will be fine.
> 
> \-----------'------------  
> Phew! Thanks for reading :) comments n kudos are highly appreciated as it boost authoress to write faster :)


	4. WELCOME PARTY PT 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hey so I'm back from the hiatus and writer block! I'm sorry for going AWOL and making y'all wait but I just couldn't update. First I got the writers block and when I finally wrote the the chapter my fucking laptop crashed on me and deleted all my works. I have been feeling very low since then... I was scared that I if I wrote again my work will be gone again ( n I'm stupid for not having a backup). I was paranoid and felt guilty for not updating for so long . I lost interest in writing/reading and started to become depressed ( I know I don't make sense but I have been going through a lot). So , I mustered up some courage and had a deep convo with someone who told that I was stupid for giving up on one thing that I loved. She encouraged me to start writing again and I'm glad I listened her. But when I started to rewrite I'd always think that the chapter was not good enough so I rewrote again . 
> 
> I don't have a beta reader nor English is my first language so it took way more time for me to update.
> 
> Andddd ... I aced my exams and got my bachelors degree .I have got admission for masters in poli sci \o/
> 
> So now speaking about the chapter , it is divided into two parts (things got out of my hands). There are warnings through out the chapter as this chapter contain violence, non-con/dub con , homophobic slur, drugs/ ecstasy usage , cheating (not malec) and pedophilia (if you get triggered just skip them). Plus , new characters are going to be introduced as well as some secrets are going to be revealed in this chapter and chapter five. So I have contemplated whether Jonathan should have blond hair or ginger and in the end I went with the blonde (that suited his character more). No flash forwards! The warnings and tags have changed so make sure you see them first before starting to read .If you want me to add more tags that you feel I should add just let me know about that :)
> 
> Ps: sorry in advance for the typos !

Four luxurious cars drove in through the wrought iron gates and took a sharp turn at the marble fountain before halting in front of the series of stairs that led to the front porch .

 

All the Downworlders stepped out of their respective cars . Elias came out of the BMW X1 (third car ) and hurriedly strode to open the car' door. Magnus placed his Ralph Lauren cotton velvet loafers on the the gravel pavement , the encrusted emerald glistened under the fluorescent lights as he came out of the car. He straighten his spine , tugging the golden sequins lapels of the black brocade blazer that had golden thread woven through it.

 

He glanced up at the mansion , examining it with a critical eye. The mansion was colossal with high ceilings and pillars . It was built with the Breccia Oniciata marble .

 

The mansion was huge and beautiful with wide gardens that stretched out for yards but still it was not more exquisite like Magnus' mansion .

 

It was the first time that he had placed his feet in the enemies territory - _hell his house!_

 

Normally, all their meeting were held at the neutral ground - the Lightwoods.

 

Magnus took a deep breath " _time to take_ _some revenge_ " he muttered under his breath and started to amble towards the mansion. The Downworlders climbed up the marble staircase , Raphael showed the invitation cards to the security guards that were assigned to guard the porch and then they all walked through metal detector that was installed into the marble floor. The door boys greeted them while opening the main double door which was made of glass and golden wrought iron.

 

As soon as they ambled into the ballroom they were hit with the soft orchestra , that was playing on one of the balcony of the second floor. The ballroom was vast and had big crystal chandelier in the centre of the room.

 

Magnus signalled his men to disperse and mingle with other guests while Raphael stayed by his side. He looked around and recognised few people who were his associates - they were appointed on the high posts in the government.

 

Magnus reminded himself that it wasn't any boring charity party thrown by the Valentine . He threw this party for welcoming his son Jonathan - heir to the Circle gang.

 

Speaking of Valentine , the man ,who's smile faltered as he soon as his eyes laid on the Downworld' leader, "Look who has came to the Morgenstern house!"he gasped out in surprise and Magnus turned his head in his direction and forced his best fake smile while slightly bobbed his head in greeting .

 

"Valentine Morgenstern... Why wouldn't I come when I was given the opportunity to spend some time at my rivals house" he rejoinder.  
Valentine causally strode to towards him .

 

They both shook their hands " I'm glad you accepted my invitation , Mr Bane" he gratefully said and Magnus nodded.

 

"My son came back after working in Sicily. I wanted him to come here and work besides me ... You never know about a man' life. How short it is..."he ruefully stated and Magnus understood what he meant.

 

No one knew that Asmodeus would leave the world so soon , he was only forty six when he departed to the eternal world. Magnus was only twenty two when he ascended the bloody throne of his father. He was heartbroken and too young to face this cruel world . When Asmodeus died Valentine attacked his shipment and burned three of his warehouses.

 

He didn't only inflicted him with great financial loss but also he lost many of his workers.

 

Many bereaved families of his workers depended on him. If Catarina , Ragnor and Raphael hadn't helped... he didn't know if he would still be alive and the leader of the most fearful gan

 

"You made the right decision Valentine" he nodded assent .

 

Valentine took two flutes of champagne from the passing by tray.

  
He handed one to Magnus and raised his for the toast , "to our new generation " Valentine made a toast and Magnus clanked his flute with his " _to our new generation_ "he repeated and then took a sip of white sparkly wine.

 

Valentine held up his finger, trying to stop Magnus from leaving to meet other guest who were waving their hand to get his attention,"Wait let me introduce you to my son" he exclaimed while he looked around for his son in the crowd .

 

A grin spread on his face as he spotted his son who was standing in the corner with a woman in a scarlet dress. She had her one hand on his bicep while whispering something in his ear. The boy head was slightly bowed down , staring down at his shiny boots ,attentively listening what she was saying as he slightly nodded his head from time to time .

 

"Jonathan ! Please can you come over here" he called out his son , gesturing with his hand to come over to them.

 

The woman rolled her eyes at this in annoyance and let go of his arm 

 

The boy with the platinum blond hair excused himself from the lady and strutted towards them.

 

Magnus gave him a quick once-over. He looked young maybe he was in his early twenties and he had tall frame and lean body. From looks he didn't looked like a capo dei capi but more like a model with all the cheek bones and chiseled jawline . A red circle was tattooed into the left side of his neck - just like his father . He quite resembled his father in looks but his hair and eyes were different.

 

Valentines were dark brown while his were platinum blond and his eye were cold and dark. Magnus didn't liked the vibe that he got from him. But then again ,he might have dyed his hairs and used contacts to look cool.

 

He stood besides his father , he squared his shoulder and lifted his chin up , "Yes, dad? You called me " he asked in deep hoarse voice.

 

Valentine placed a hand on his shoulder while with the other he gestured towards Magnus , "Jonathan, meet the Warlock and Warlock meet my elder son Jonathan " he proudly introduced his son with a Cheshire grin.

 

Jonathan eyes widen as recognition dawned on him that he was standing next to the leader of the Downworlders .

 

He quickly stretched his hand , "It's an honour to meet you Warlock. I have heard so much about you" he genuinely said but Magnus had the feeling that he wasn't that genuine. He had the feeling that it was all facade ...after years of working with innumerable people , he had learn the art to read people. It was quite easy for him to know their true intentions . He wasn't after all called the Warlock for nothing. People feared him and contemplated twice before meeting him. One wrong word/move and you'd kiss your life _goodbye_.  


He shook his hand, " Same, I have heard about your success in the Sicily " he flashed a fake smile.

 

"So, how's your campaign work going ?" Valentine asked, trying to strike a conversation .

  


Magnus sipped his drink ,"I haven't start working on it yet... I'm kinda busy with my business but once it's done I'll start supporting Azazel for senate elections" he nonchalantly shrugged and saw Valentine hid his smirk behind the flute.

  


Magnus wanted to let out chortle at that ... For even considering that he could raid his shipment.

  


Jonathan seemed bored as he played with stem of his flute.They both talked for sometime but the Morgensterns excused as they wanted to welcome other guests but before Valentine could leave he leaned forward and whispered into his ear, " We have some fresh meat if you want one ...just go ahead and take any of them to guest rooms"he smirked mischievously and Magnus balled his left hand by his side ,refraining himself from punching the bastard.

  


"Thanks but I'm fine" he declined his offer, giving him a tight lip smile.

  


"Suite yourself "he shrugged and went away, Jonathan in tow while the woman joined him by looping her arm in his.

  


Magnus closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath . Raphael quickly stood next to him and placed his hand on his bicep to calm him, " Magnus... You have to control yourself . We are here on a mission. You have to keep your emotions at bay... We can't risk everything "he whispered and he nodded.

  


**[!!!Warning: some pedophilia!!!]**

  


He glanced around to see young girls leaning against the wall next to bar.

  


They had full make up and shinny skin tight dresses.

  


Some were hanging with old men , others were dancing on the dance floor while one in the corner was pushed against the wall while the man was grinding against her, whispering filthy words in her ear.

  


Magnus felt sick at seeing this disgusting , immoral scene. But he was powerless , he couldn't do anything if these girls were willingly here.

  


Yes, he had found out a couple of days ago that these teens and some adults were willingly selling themselves to some people that had offered them a vast sum of money. Kids at young age were kinda excited for the easy money, free booze and drugs.

  


**[!!!WARNING: ENDED!!!]**

  


"Raphael , you should go a find some girl . Wait till the the strobe lights are lit and the Morgensterns retrieve to their rooms . Then sneak upstairs with one of them and gather the info about the new plant. Ragnor has everything under control . I'll be in touch with you , just turn on your earpiece and no matter how good we have planed ... Always be prepared to _improvise_ "he sternly said and Raphael with a nod left to find a girl to be his companion for the night.

  


Magnus was talking with one of his client when suddenly the opera stopped and the chandelier turned off and the strobe lights switched on.

  
The Dj started to play upbeat music.

  


He looked around to inspect his surroundings. The guards that were appointed on the balcony had left their posts and now guests were going up with their companions to spend the night.

  


He had seen Valentine left few minutes ago with a girl hanging by his arm.

  


' _The coast is clear 'he thought ._

  


Magnus signalled his other man to be alert while he texted Raphael, who was flirting with the a blonde. Raphael read his text and few mintues later he was leading the girl towards the stairs.

  


He let out a sigh of relief as he saw that no one got suspicious of him.

  


He took out his iPhone and quickly texted Ragnor .

  


**_Magnus:_ **

**_'How is everything there?'_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Ragnor:_ **

**_'We are going to leave in ten minutes ;)_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Magnus:_ **

**_'Good luck !'_ **

**_  
_ **

He unlocked his phone and slipped it into his back pocket .

-

  


Alec walked into the ballroom with his fingers intertwined with Sebastian's.

  


He took a deep breath to calm his jittery nerves.

  


Sebastian frowned as Alec tightly squeezed his hand and looked up at him," What's wrong babe?"he droned.

  


Alec turned his head in his direction with a slight blush on his cheeks ,"Y-you...k-know how much I hate crowded place...too many people-" he stuttered out, incoherently.

  


Sebastian rolled his eyes, " C'mon, you should get used to this by now. It's not as if it's your first party. Plus, from now on it'll be our duty to host galas like this..."he explained and Alec wanted to flee this place ...flee him! But he just couldn't do that for the sake of his siblings.

  


He had spent an entire week pondering over his relationship with Sebastian. He knew that he had no feelings for him ...if once he had-Now, those were simply gone.

  


He knew that it was not healthy to be in abusive relationship but he just couldn't leave Sebastian .

  


He had thought many time to run away from him with his siblings but then again he didn't had any relatives and he didn't wanted to disturb Max' education.

  


His brother wanted to come over for Halloween and thanksgiving but he didn't had enough money to travel to his boarding school. He had promised his little brother that he would bring him home on Christmas holidays. Max was a sensible kid . He quickly understood him and didn't argued further.

  


He wanted a better future for his siblings, the one they deserved and for that he was willing to do anything. Even if it meant living his life with this obsessive bastard.

  


' _You have to do this for your siblings' he reminded himself._

_  
_

Sebastian was about to open his mouth but stopped as he saw his father.

  


" Dad"he grinned and dragged Alec with him to meet Valentine .

  
Valentine hugged his son, " You made it " he exclaimed as he enveloped his son in his strong arm.

  


Sebastian pulled away from his embrace and looked around for his brother,"Yeah... Has Jonathan and Ja—"his sentence was cut as he felt strong arms around his waist.

  
"Jonathan !"he squealed and hurriedly turned to face his brother.

  


" _Hello brother_ "he greeted with a grin and they both hugged each other.

  


Alec smiled fondly at the exchange between the brothers.

  


He was happy that Sebastian had finally reunited with his brother. He knew how lonely he was when Jonathan had left to Sicily at young age .

  


He still remembered how Sebastian would cry and miss his family.Valentine was never the best father. He had married Jonathan' mother but she left him as soon as she found out about his gang . Valentine then spent a night with a woman but she died while giving birth to Sebastian .  


  


Sebastian had always wanted a family and live like a normal kid but Jonathan would always blame him for his mother leaving them . Lilith , who was a mother-like-figure to Jonathan, gave Sebastian a hard time. She despised him and made his life a living hell . She didn't let go any opportunity to degrade him or make lies about him so Valentine could punish him.

  


Really, he couldn't do much . Valentine had assigned Lilith to be their caretaker but she only loved Jonathan.

  


Sebastian would always try to avoid her . He would never visit his house whenever she was there - _even if it meant weeks._

  


Alec had seen the icy glares that she would send them both ,when he first started dating Sebastian .

  


Alec was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Jonathan inquire about .

  


"Who are you?" Jonathan inquired pointing a finger at him.

  


Sebastian grabbed his bicep and pulled him towards himself," This is Alec...my boyfriend " he jubilantly announced , Alec stretched out his hand ," Hey! We have met before ... I mean... W-when... we were in middle school " he rambled out.

  


Jonathan pursed his lips trying to remember him. His eyes widen as he remembered meeting him at their house. He had seen Alec and Sebastian playing video games.

  


" Oh , now I remember you! You're Robert Lightwood' son " he replied and shook his hand with a strong grip

  


"Uhmmm..." Alec awkwardly said as Jonathan didn't let go of his hand instead gripped it tightly. Alec wince as his grip got painful and the latter quickly dropped his hand with a ' _sorry_ '

  


"Dad! Can we talk ...alone?" Sebastian asked unsurely and Alec heart beat quickened at that.

  


' _Oh! Nononono! Was he going to tell his dad about his marriage plan! Oh FUCK! Fuckity !_ _Fuck_!' he was going to have a panic attack.

  


"We are in the middle of the party. Whatever you want to talk can wait for tomorrow " Valentine sighed out but Sebastian was stubborn ," No... It's really important ,Dad" he whined like a spoil brat that he was.

  


Valentine rolled his eyes at his childish behavior. He finally agreed as he didn't wanted to create any scene. He beckoned his young son to follow him . Sebastian placed a quick peck against his boyfriend' lips and left after his father ,oblivious to the fact that his boyfriend was in the middle of a having panic attack .

  
  
Alec took in few deep breaths to steady himself and with a shaky hands straighten his suit jacket .

  


He totally missed the way Jonathan was ogling him before he spoke ,"You don't deserve him..."

  


Alec head jerked up at his voice , he had totally forgot that he was standing next to him.

  


"Huh..."he dumbfoundedly asked and the latter closed his eyes and ran his tongue over his teeth. Jonathan was an irascible man and he hated to repeat his words.

  


" I said you don't deserve him" he repeated again.

  


' _Was he going to give him a shovel talk?!'he_ thought.

  


"I-uh..."

  


"I mean you don't deserve him... You deserve someone like me" he lowly whispered , gesturing at himself with his hands and Alec was taken aback by the confession," WHAT?!"he incredulously asked.

  


Jonathan gripped his wrist and leaned forward to whisper in his ear,"I'd have never allowed him to get you only if I knew that you're going to be this hot!"he purred .

  


Alec eyes comically widen at that,"I'm sorry but....but—" he was speechless. He couldn't comprehend how Sebastian would react if he found out about his brother' true intentions.

  


Jonathan pulled him flush to his body,"He has nothing while I am going to be the new leader of the Circle. I'd give you _everything_ " he breathed out on his ear and then licked his earlobe.

  


Alec hastily shoved him off and backed away ," I'm in relationship with your brother! How could you even think that I'd leave him for you?!...Sebastian spoke highly of you but you just lost my respect. YOU'RE DISGUSTING!"he lashed out and was about to walk away but halted in his mid steps as he spotted Sebastian in his peripheral vision , who was walking back towards them with Valentine .

  


' _Oh good now he has to face him' he_ internally groaned .

  


But Alec got a tiny hope as he saw the crestfallen face of his boyfriend .

  


"What were you guys talking about?" Sebastian inquired while looking between his brother and boyfriend expectantly and both said ," Nothing" in unison .

  


Sebastian grabbed Alec'hand," Excuse us guys. We have to go and enjoy the party " Sebastian announced and made a beeline toward the open bar while dragging Alec with him.

  


Valentine pinched his nose bridge and let out a tired sigh.

  


"What did your brat wanted now?" Jonathan queried while staring at the retreating figures of his stepbrother and his boyfriend .

  


" He told me that he wanted to get engaged with that Lightwood boy because he thinks that he is going to leave him... Alec' life is in my hands if he even tried to think about dumping my son he and his family will have to pay for it!"he growled .

  


Jonathan brows knitted together in confusion ," So what's the problem? I mean Alec is a handso-... I mean he would be great for him" he quickly corrected himself as the word handsome slipped out of his mouth.

  


Valentine gave a puzzled look," The fact that he is a _boy!_ I may allow Sebastian to date him but in the end I want an heir .... And no fag can produce babies!"he snarled with disgust making Jonathan flinch at the homophobic slur.

  


" Then why are you letting him date him and paying all their expanses?"he incredulously asked, not getting the point of all of this.

  


He was shocked when he first found about Sebastian and Alec' relationship . He knew that his father was a homophobe and had killed a lot of people because of that . But than he thought that maybe he had changed and now this?!... Why was he even allowing them to have a relationship in first place? And why the fuck was he paying Alec' expanses ? His father' actions were confusing him.

  


Valentine drained his flute in one go "It's just a small amount that I owe him..."he nervously uttered , wringing his hands and Jonathan furrowed his brows 'Wasn't _Mayrse the one in debt?'_ he thought.

  


Valentine knew that his son won't be convinced with this answer so he mustered up a smirk," The boy will be a good asset in future and I don't want to piss off Mayrse . I would let my son fool with that boy but I would never accept him to be my son-in-law . He could be weak like his father ... Who just couldn't bare the news of his wife cheating on him" he nonchalantly shrugged and Jonathan perked up at the new information .

  


" Is Mayrse here tonight ?"he abruptly asked without wasting a second and his father gave him a quizzical look ," Yeah?".

  


His lips curved into an malicious smirk and he excused himself from very confused Valentine to find Lilith.

  


-

  


**At Warehouse:-**

  


The night was cold as the brisk air blew . Two guards with rifles in there hands were pacing back and forth in front of the warehouse gate.

  
One of them stopped as he spoke on his walkie talkie . The guard then signaled other one to be alert and talked with the gate keeper to open the gates.

  


Both walked to stand on the opposite sides as they heard the sound of loud buzz. The heavy , automatic gates started to open, slowly.

  


A truck drove out of the warehouse while a black car following it security.

  


From a distance , on the rooftop of an abandon building a man in black was hiding and keeping his eyes on their every movement through his binoculars .

  


He lowered his binoculars and grabbed his phone. And quickly typed a text.

  


' _They are heading towards you'_

_  
_

And then looked through his binoculars as the car drove away. He spotted two bikers , who started the engine of motorbike and followed the car.

  


The driver of the car frowned as the truck speed slow down and finally it came to halt.

  


Both of the men looked at each other with confusion.

  


" What the fuck happened! Why did Eddie fucking stopped !"Shawn hissed and took out his gun out of his holster and walked out the car.

  


"Hey! Why the fuck have you stopped. You know we can't risk staying here!"he yelled , tapping the truck with his hand as he walked towards the truck.

  


He furrowed his brows as he saw the truck door open.

  


[ !!! **WARNING : VIOLENCE SCENE AHEAD!!! ]**

  


'Had he just left?'he thought and was about to search for him but abruptly stopped. His eyes widen as he saw the driver dead in the seat .

  


"Fuck!"he cussed and turned around as he heard a chortle .

  


Eight circle members were standing in front of him.

  


He with the shaky hands he raised his gun - pointing at them.

  


"Lower your gun, Shawn . It won't be wise of you to fight...as you can see we have out numbered you" one of the Circle member said with ease.

  


The man gulped . He knew that it was no use to fight them .

  


The man surrender, "Okay...okay . I'll lower this down... But please let me go!" he implored as he slowly lowered down and placed his gun on asphalt with trembling hand.

  


The man sighed," Fine , I'll let you go... Run before I change my mind " he droned.

  


The man started to run off while stumbling on his way . He was halfway when the gun shot echoed through the deserted highway.

  


The man dropped down on his knees and then he fell on the ground... Blood started to spew out from his forehead .

  


The man ambled towards the dead body and with the tip of his boot turned his face. Shawn eyes were open wide , cold and lifeless and his lips were slightly parted ,"You had served well to the Morgensterns but now you were no use for the boss"the man ruefully stated to the dead man.

  


Without looking he fired two shots and the driver of the black car collapsed on the asphalt with a loud thud.

  


He signalled his men to open the doors while he talked with Valentine ," Hey, boss we have killed his men and now we have the shipment "he proudly spoke into speaker.

  


" Oh, I would pay to see Warlock' face when he finds out that we have raided his shipment. He thought that he was smart as he had agreed to invitation... Did he think I was imbecile to invite him to my house. It was just a distraction" he let out a chortle.

  


" Oh, Now he would finally acknowledge your power and wisdom, boss"the man smirked .

  


"Okay, just drive the truck to my warehouse and don't call me again. I'm busy at the moment " he playfully said .

  


" Enjoy your night ,boss"he smiled as he heard a guttural moan and turned off his phone.

  


" Now, open it and see how much do we have here"he ordered his man.

  


Two men unlocked the locks and with difficulty opened the heavy doors.

  


The man blanched and stumbled back on his feet . He dropped on his ass and with a shaky fingers pointed towards the truck "B-b....boss! BOSS!"he stuttered out .

  


" What?"he deadpanned, irritatedly while lighting a cigaret with lighter .

  


"Boss! Boss!" the other one shouted and all of the members ran to look why were they shouting.

  


The man dashed towards the truck and his jaw dropped as he saw the bloody and gruesome sight of their former men who were tortured. Their limbs were twisted and mutilated. These all men were Circle members who were spies in the Downworlder.

  


"What the—"his last words were muffled into the the explosion as all member were blown away with the bomb that was set in the truck

.

[ !!! **VIOLENCE SCENE ENDED!!! ]**

  


  
**Meanwhile at the old harbour:-**

**  
**

Ragnor was standing , watching as one of the custom officer was directing the crane that was lifting huge metal container and was loading them in the cargo .

  


His lips curved into a triumph smirk as one of their informant texted him that the bomb exploded and killed all of the Circle members at the spot.

  


-

  


**Meanwhile at the party:-**

  


Magnus was anxiously waiting for Ragnor ' text while he halfheartedly listened to the Seelie Queen who was gushing about her new product.

  


Magnus thanked God when she had excuse because someone was calling her.

  


Magnus let out a sigh of relief as he saw her leave with her second in command . Conversation with her would always leave Magnus exhausted because she was a cunning woman , always prying things and if one thing slipped out of your mouth , she'd destroy you!

  


Twenty minutes had passed since Raphael left . Magnus knew that it would take some time to convince that girl to leave with them and to break into Valentine' office but he was getting antsy with every passing minute.

  


Magnus turned around and a gasp left his lips as he saw the figure of his Angel, who was sitting on the barstool, alone. Magnus didn't know how he had recognized him by only seeing his back but he fucking did!

  


Magnus looked around to navigate his asshole boyfriend and found him on the other side of the ballroom . He was cackling at something his burnout friends were saying while drinking expansive alcohol straight from the bottle.

  


Magnus contemplated whether he should stay and focus on their mission or he should just walk to the bar and say hi to Alec. His brain was telling him to stay and wait for Raphael but his heart was aching to be close to his Angel. Well...it was a difficult decision to make but in the end his heart won!

  


Magnus took a deep breath to control his heart that was thudding in his ribcage and straighten his brocade blazer. He unlocked his phone to open the front camera and examined himself on the screen, to see if his eyeliner hadn't smudged.

  


' _Well, he was looking perfect!'_

  


He glanced at Sebastian last time ,who was too engrossed in his friends .

  


He casually strode towards his Angel.

  


Alec head was slightly bowed as he nursed some cranberry juice in the glass cup.

  


Magnus leaned down ,"Hello gorgeous!"he purred into his ear.

  


Alec felt warm breath prickle at his sensitive skin and a shiver ran down his spine as recognise the melodic voice.

  


He jerked his head up and turned in his seat to look at the person, "Magnus?!"he exclaimed and his pink lips curved into a smile.

  


' _Was he happy to see me?!... Probably I'm_ _imagining it...or maybe he was_ ' the rational part of his brain supplied. He quickly shrugged off the feeling of hope that had spurt up in his heart so he couldn't be disappointed in the end.

  


Magnus was frozen as he drink in the appearance of Alec.

  


He was looking sinful in his Armani suit.

  


On the other hand, Alec was out of breathe as he drink in the sight of this handsome man.

  


Magnus had innumerable necklaces and rings adorning his fingers and neck. He has some subtle makeup but his eyes...ahhh ...those were the main attraction that lured you to stare into those . Those golden green cat-like orbs were highlighted with the golden eye liner . Alec raked his eyes up and down on his body and he felt weak in his knees ... Magnus was wearing a designer blazer that hugged his torso in all right places . His pants were so tight that it seemed like that they were painted on his long sexy legs.

  


' _Was it even possible to look this beautiful even in ever changing strobe lights?_ ' Alec thought but quickly chided himself for even thinking those obscene thoughts but he just couldn't help it.

  


' _STOP OGLING ALEC!!!'_

  


Alec blinked his eyes as he tried to regain his composure ," W-what...are you doing here?"he asked , trying to sound casual while on the inside he was dying.

  


Magnus didn't heard him as he was busy ogling him,"Huh?"he blurted out.

  


Alec shook his head fondly ," I said , what are you doing here? I mean I have no problem but I have never heard that you have ever attended Valentine' parties ?"he queried, prompting his brow up.

  


Magnus gestured his hand towards the empty leather barstool ," If you don't mind can I sit here?"he asked, nervously .

  


Alec quickly looked around and gave a firm nod. Magnus hopped on the barstool and spun to face the bar . While he was turning their knees brushed and Magnus felt same electric shocks run down his spine that he experienced when they last met each other .

  


Alec let out an inaudible gasp and stared at glistening rosewood counter , avoiding to meet Magnus' eyes.

  


Magnus awkwardly coughed to ease the tension that was looming between them,"Well you can't say no when your enemy invites you to his house. ...Never miss a chance to get to know your enemy " he explained and then continued," By the way darling you look stunning in this suit" he winked and a blush crept on Alec' cheeks .Magnus wanted coo at that.

  


Alec propped up his chin on his hand, slightly leaning forward," I could say same for you too"he flirted in his husky voice.

  


Magnus was flabbergasted ,' _WHAT?!? WAS HIS ANGEL FLIRTING BACK?!?'he_ internally screamed .

  


He looked up and saw Alec smirking knowingly . ' _Oh fuck! Did he knew what was he doing to him?!?'._

  


Magnus placed a hand on his heart," Ahh... Alexander I didn't know you could flirt too. I thought you were a little demure ... But I have to admit that I quite love this playful side of yours... I hope I could see more of that in future "he purred .

  


Alec was gobsmacked at his bluntness .He just stared at him for seconds, trying to control his heart beat that was frantically beating - he feared that Magnus might hear it.

  


Crimson crept on his cheek and he bit his bottom lip , averting his eyes from meeting this gorgeous man," I -uh……... I-I think someone is calling me—" he trailed off and mentally face palmed himself for uttering that.

  


He cussed under his breathe,' _Fuck! How could you say that! He is sitting next to you! Oh fuck, Alec . Fuck!'he internally chided himself._

_  
_

He chanced a glance to see Magnus shoulders shaking as he tried to stifle his laugh .

  


"You can laugh " Alec petulantly said and it seem that Magnus was waiting for his permission as soon as the word slipped out of his mouth , Magnus let out a chortle ,"Oh darling you're so adorable " he cooed ,feigning to wipe away a stray tear.

  


Alec face turned beet root red. ' _Why you always have to make yourself awkward in front of gorgeous men' he groa_ ned .

  


" I'm gonna go if you don't stop making fun of me" Alec warned him without any real heat .

  


" Okay...okay! I promise I won't make fun of you , darling "he hurriedly said, bitting his inner cheek from bursting out again.

  


"What are you drinking ?"he asked curiously eying the drink.

  


"Cranberry juice... I-uh don't do much drinking..."he embarrassedly said .

  


Magnus immediately understood what he meant ," Oh, there is nothing to be ashamed of that . You should be proud of the fact that you want to quit this unhealthy habit " he stated and Alec looked at him in awe.

  


Sebastian and his friends had made fun of him and teased him countless time . They said that he was not a real man if he was quitting drugs and alcohol . Magnus was the first person who didn't judged him .

  


" To be honest , their was a time that I would get drunk every night and do drug when I was fifteen . It's kinda normal to be taking stuff when you belong to this world ... But I'm always be glad to my friends who helped me get through it... It's been years since I last did it! ... To be frank , in this business you can't survive without a strong drink "he added while waving his ring adorned hand to get bartender' attention and Alec nodded at that.

  


Bartend quickly handed some glasses to his customers and walked towards them. He smiled at both of them but his eyes lingered on Alec or what Magnus imagined and felt jealousy bubble up in his chest.

  


" What do you want gentlemen "he cheerfully asked.

  


Magnus looked at Alec ," Would you suggest something , darling" he asked, clearly trying to tell waiter to back off.

  


Alec blinked his eyes," Me?".

  


Magnus nodded," Yup" he popped the p'.

  


" Uhmmm...one cranberry juice and one mortal cup, please" he ordered and the bartender nodded and walked away to prepare their drinks.

  


" So where is your boyfriend ?"he causally asked.

  


Alec nervously bit his bottom lip," I-Uhhh...he left with his friends ..."he replied .

  


"What? Why did he left you alone if he brought you here with himself? That's the worst thing to do to your date !"he incredulously said.

  


Alec looked at his hands," Do you want to know the reason ?"he asked in small voice and Magnus bobbed his head eagerly.

  


" But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone?"he lowly whispered.

  


" Promise"

  


" Sebastian brought me here to meet me with his brother and his dad' colleagues ..."he closed his eyes as he stirred some courage to say the next words ," He told his dad that he wanted to marry ...m-me"he finally uttered and Magnus heart sank at that. He couldn't breathe . He felt like his life was slipping away through his fingers and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

  


' _No! I can't let him marry the blonde! I can't! I want Alec and he is mine!"'he internally screamed._

  


He wanted to cry. Why was life so cruel?!... Years, he had built walls around his heart so that no one could break him and now that he had finally let down those walls...he was losing the said person. He was helpless! The only person that he wanted was already someone's else.

  


Why had he fallen for someone ,who would never be his ? Why?!?

  


Alec was oblivious to Magnus inner turmoil as he continued," But his dad told him that it was nonsense and that he was too young to make such decision by himself. Thank God for saving me from getting engaged to that psycho . I actually got a mini panic attack when they both left . Sebastian was upset so he went to get drunk with his friends..."he abruptly shut his mouth as he realized that he had blurted out way too much.

  


' _Fuck! How could you tell him all of that! Now, he'll defiantly tell Sebastian or other Morgensterns of what he truly felt for his so called boyfriend'_ he groaned at his himself.

  


Magnus blinked his eyes as he tried to process what his Angel just said.

  


' _What he didn't wanted to be with the other teen? Oh my oh my ... His Angel didn't wanted Sebastian . He was not going away from him. I still have a chance to win him!'h_ e exclaimed.

  


Alec took a sip of the juice and looked at Magnus who was dumbfoundedly looking at him.

  


"Magnus ? Are you okay?"he worriedly asked , concern lacing his every word.

  


Magnus was brought back to life when he heard the silvery voice of Alec ,"huh...yeah... I'm f-fine—"he lamely trailed off . He took few breathes trying to calm his heart that was frantically thudding in his ribcage.

  


"So... So, you don't like him?"he asked and winced at his stupidity .

  
  
Alec absentmindedly fumbled with his finger were once he wore his father' ring. Magnus felt guilty as the ring that was placed in his chest pocket was boring holes into his chest. He knew that it was selfish but he just couldn't give him one thing that belonged to his Angel.

  


To many people it was just a metal but to him it was much more than a ring. It assured him that if Alec was not with him at least a small part was always with him .

  


Alec looked down at his hand and bobbed his head in ' _yes_ '.

  


A huge grin spread on his face as he got the confirmation .

  


" So, why are you with him if you don't like him, huh?"he inquired and the boy slowly raised his head to look him straight in the eyes and the air knocked out off his lungs as he stared into those mesmerizing hazel orbs

.

The boy quickly looked away and Magnus missed those hazel orbs even though he was sitting mere inches away from him.

  


If he wanted he could lean forward , cup his face and get lost in those eyes for hours and still it won't be enough for him.

  


Crimson had crept on his porcelain cheeks and neck as he avoid to look Magnus in the eyes. Alec heart was beating fast and he felt hot. He knew that he couldn't deny it but they both had some unknown connection whenever they would look at each other . Alec didn't know what it was but he liked this foreign feeling of being desired and cherished .

  


" Alexander, will you tell me the reason why you were with him if you didn't liked him"he slowly asked again. He desperately wanted to know the reason .

  


Alec took a deep breathe before he spoke," Magnus...I-uh ...can't leave him if I do ...his father is going to harm me or my family. I don't care about myself but my siblings... I just can't do this to them . I need money. I'll be turning eighteen in next few days but even if I do three jobs I still won't we able to pay bills and my siblings school fee. I don't want to bother Max' studies. He has seen more grief and I don't want to burden him more . Valentine is taking care of those expanses just because I'm dating his son... If I broke up with him he'd stop helping us" he remorse fully said and Magnus wanted to wrap his arms around this boy . Why was he facing these hardship alone? Magnus wanted to wrap his arms around him and shield him from this cruel world.

  


He looked at him ," I trust you Magnus ... I don't know why but I do" he lowly whispered .

  


"Don't worry your secret is safe with me "he assured him and Alec lips curved into a small smile," Thank you"he gratefully said. He didn't know that he would feel so content after sharing his story with someone and he was gratefully that Magnus would always give him his undivided attention .

  


" If you don't mind if I suggest you an escape from this"Magnus unsurely asked.

  


" Really?! Do you have one?"Alec perked up at that .

  


Magnus nodded ," Okay... I think you should leave him and stay under my wing. I'll provide you and your siblings security and would also take care of all of your expanses. If you need a work I could make some arrangements for that too ...Valentine would never harm you if knows that I'm the one that is protecting you" he suggested and Alec eyes widen," Why would you do all of this for me? Why? I know you'll need something in return ? Tell me what is it?" Alec asked in desperate and pleading tone.

  


Magnus was taken offgaurd by him, " I assure you... I need nothing in return. I have helped people in past and I still help people. If you feel like you owe me you could repay me when you have enough money. Think of it like a loan" he explained and Alec pursed his lips as he ponder over his words.

  


" Give me sometime to think about it"he finally uttered .

  


" Take all time you need"he reassured him with a smile.

  


Alec was about to open his mouth to speak but his phone vibrated in his pocket. He fetched it out and unlocked to see Sebastian name flashing on the screen. He quickly mumbled 'cuse me' as he swiped answer .

  


" W...heree r 'ou ... Alec" he loudly slurred on the speaker and Alec winced at the loudness .

  


" I'm by the dance floor . Why?"he lied.

  


" C'mere... I need youuuu...""he said.

  


" Okay...I'll be there" he mumbled into the speaker and turned off his phone

  


" I need to go... Thank you Magnus for...for everything " he rambled before hastily leaving .

  


Magnus was drumstruck as his Angel left him. He was so happy that he wanted to do cartwheel, not that he knew how to do that but he wanted too.

  


He would have never expected that his night would turn into one the most beautiful nights of his life. He had finally found that Alec didn't had same feeling for Sebastian . He wanted to scream with joy ... Finally, he could have a chance to win this beautiful boy .

  


His thoughts were interrupted as he heard his phone going off .

  


He looked at his screen and a huge grin spread on his face.

  


_**Ragnor:** _

_**'Mission accomplished and the ship has finally sailed;)'** _

_**  
** _

_**Magnus snorted as he read the text and typed .** _

_**  
** _

_**Magnus:** _

_**'How did you know that slang?!?'** _

_**  
** _

_**Ragnor:** _

_**'Your godchildren had been very insistent about knowing these rad ... What do you say ...uhmm cool terms'.** _

_**  
** _

_And Magnus let out chortl_ e at that , imagining how his friend was struggling to find the right word .

  


**Magn** us :

' **You should be thankful to them ... They are making you very modern and bearable'.**

**  
**

**Ragnor :**

**'Arsehole!'**

**  
**

-

  


Jonathan spotted Sebastian and Alec , who were both sitting on the stairs ... More like Sebastian was leaning against Alec while taking swig directly from the bottle .

  


" Jonathan !" Sebastian exclaimed . Alec head jerked up in the direction of the newcomer.

  


" Hello lil' brother" he flashed a smile .

  


"I... Uhhh...want shoow mush to tell...y-youuu—"he slurred , struggling his eyes open.

  


Jonathan ruffled his blond hair with his hand making Sebastian smile.

  


He plucked the opaque dark brown bottle from his fingers," Well... It seems you had too many of this" he said pointing towards the alcohol 

.

Sebastian giggled and Alec wanted roll his eyes at that. He didn't know how Sebastian would react if he saw who Jonathan really was. He knew that would be heart broken ... He always wanted his brother to accept him and love him.

  


" Why don't we go to my room and talk there... I want to know what's going in your life "he suggested and continued " I have missed you so much,Seb" he sweetly said and Sebastian eyes widen ," Really? You missed me?"he innocently asked and Alec heart broke at his boyfriend' naiveness.

  


" Yeah" Jonathan nodded.

  


" Let's go then !"he announced and tried to stand up but his head spun and he lost his balance but before his face could meet the floor, Jonathan caught him.

  


" Be careful, Sebby".

  


They all walked in the direction of the Sebastian room. Jonathan was hoisting his drunk brother while Alec was following them.

  


As they were passing by a guest room they heard a loud moan .

  


"Someone is getting laid" Jonathan jested and Sebastian giggled at that.

  


" If I got lucky ...maybe I could get laid tonight too " he winked at his boyfriend and Alec scrunched up his nose in disgust.

  


They were about to walk again but halted in their mid steps as they heard,' Ahhh... Mayrse'.

  


Alec eyes widen at that.

  


" Did someone said Mayrse ?" Sebastian asked , brows furrowed in confusion.

  


" I think so" Jonathan agreed.

  


Alec was frozen to the spot as both of them looked at him, expectantly.

  


" I-uh....don't know..."he stammered.

  


" Let's go and find out" Sebastian announced.

  


" What? We can't barge in on anyone? That's ridiculous! People might think we're pervats "he reasoned ,weakly.

  


" But what if it's your mother ?" Jonathan suggested and Alec gulped.

  


Sebastian was about to walk towards the door but Jonathan stopped him by grabbing his bicep. Sebastian knitted his brows in confusion,"You should let Alec open" he blandly stated and Sebastian nodded. Yes, his brother was right ... If there was Alec' mother on the opposite side of the door then he should he the one to open it or else things would be awkward.

  


Alec opened and closed his mouth but no words came out of his mouth. He nodded and plodded towards the door . His heart was frantically beating in his ribcage. He mustered up some courage as he placed his hand on the doorknob . He opened it and his eyes widen as he saw his mother sitting in the lap of some man.

  


" Mom....?"he unsurely whispered and the couple hastily pulled away from each other's arms. Mayrse eyes were wide as the deer caught in the headlights .

  


She was bewildered as she caught the sight of his elder son who was standing in the doorway, frozen.

  


She hurriedly stood up and straighten her askew dress," Alexander?" she finally uttered .

  


"Who the fuck is he mom? Tell me?"he demanded, his voice booming.

  


"Language ,Alec...."she tried to chide him but was interjected by Alec," Now its not a good time to teach your son discipline ,mother" he growled, curling his fists into balls.

  


Sebastian quickly stood by his side.

  


Mayrse opened and closed her mouth," H-he....is Mike... My boyfriend" she stuttered out and Alec eyes widen," What?!"he incredulously asked.

  


" I said what I said! I love him " she announced and the man intertwined their fingers,"...been in love with him for years" she added , looking at the man with heart eyes and Mike smiled.

  


This confession hit Alec right in the gut," Y-you....w-were ...cheating on dad?"he slowly asked while trying to comprehend what his mother just said.

  


" Well...he knew" she stated matter of factly.

  


" I can't believe you... Dad committed suicide just because he couldn't pay your debt that you took from Valentine !"he shouted and both Mayrse and Sebastian flinched.

  


Sebastian gulped and looked at his feet guiltily , trying not to look him in the eye.

  


Alec was too busy to register the guilt stricken face of his boyfriend as his attention was solely on his mother.

  


" So, what should I do, huh? I didn't loved your father. I was only with him for his status and money... of which he of course ran out off"she nonchalantly shrugged and Alec fumed at her words.

  


" You're fucking selfish ,bitch! You always blamed me !...called me whore but instead you were the one" he snarled .

  


Sebastian head jerked up at that ," What? Did you call my boyfriend whore?! How fuck you called him ? Who gave you right?"he demanded , voice full of rage.

  


Mike raised his hand to stop him as Sebastian was about to advance towards them,"Watch your mouth boy ? You don't know who your talking!"he threatened him and Mayrse proudly looked at his man for defending her.

  


Sebastian rolled his eyes," No, I don't know you. But you clearly don't know me"he snorted.

  


" Who the fuck are you?" Mike hissed.

  


" I'm Sebastian Morgenstern! Valentine Morgenstern' youngest son" he announced proudly and the man eyes widen. All color drained from his face as the recognition dawned on him.

  


" Guards! " Jonathan called some men cladded in black who stormed into the room ," Take him to the warehouse . I'd like to teach him a lesson for threatening my brother" he droned and Sebastian lips curved into a smile.

  


Mike vehemently shook his head," No! No... You can't be serious . You can't do this to me !" Mike shouted as the guards grabbed him by his arms and started to drag him out of the room.

  


Mayrse hurriedly strode towards them and grabbed Sebastian arm,"No! Sebastian please tell them to stop! You can't do this to him!"she implored, tears running down her cheeks .

  


Sebastian shrugged off her hand ," Of course , we can ! You insulted my boyfriend and your man threatened me" he stated ,matter-of-factly.

  


"If you don't stop them now , Alec will break up with you"she tried to threat him .

  


" You don't own me mother. I can date whoever I want it's none of your business .."he snorted and Mayrse gritted her teeth. She raised her hand to slap him on his cheek but Alec caught her hand in mid air ," Don't you ever raise hand on me . ever . again !"he snarled .

  


Mayrse eyes were comical wide at seeing this change in his demeanor.

  


Jonathan was waiting outside with his lips curved into wicked smirk as he saw them fight.

  


Sebastian placed his hand on his left bicep as he spoke ," We should leave"

  


Alec nodded," Can you give us a moment ?"he lowly whispered and the boy nodded and walked out of room , closing the door behind .

  


Alec crossed his arms over his chest ," I don't want you to come back to our house"he stated.

  


Mayrse let out a mirthless laugh , " What? Are you out of your mind that house is mine!"she incredulously said.

  


" It's the Lightwoods house and dad never gave it to you. And since you had given no respect to your late husband ... I think it'd be best that you stay away from us"he sternly said, leaving no room for the argument .

  


" Y-you can't stop me from meeting my kids"she stuttered out.

  


" Oh...that! Well, I'm gonna be turning eighteen in few days ... I'll adopt them " he articulated and continued ,"And if you tried to contact them. I swear, you'd also end up like your lover" he gnashed making Mayrse flinch .

-

Sebastian let out a loud sigh as he leaned against the door .

  


Jonathan was inspecting his nails .

  


" Why is he taking so much time" .

  


Jonathan looked at him, " Things like this usually take time ... If you're getting bored you could take these "he took out a small plastic bag with white powder in it.

  


Sebastian eyed the bag," Please give it to me" he implored , making grabby hands as Jonathan raised it, making it out of reach.

  


Jonathan wickedly smirked ," Fine ! I'll give you because I love you, Sebby"he lied and throw the small bag towards him. Sebastian caught it the mid air, supporting a Cheshire grin," Thank you thank you thank you!".

  


" You should go to your room , I don't want you to get caught by Lilith or his staff . Don't worry I'll stay here and take care of Alec" he suggested .

  


Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and gave him a tight hug," You're the best big brother !"he exclaimed with joy while Jonathan rolled his eyes.

  


Sebastian kissed his cheek and ambled towards his room.

  


Jonathan scrunched up his nose and rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand where Sebastian had placed a chaste kiss mere seconds ago.

  


"Well ... This was way too easy" he muttered under his breathe .

  


He rubbed his hands waiting for his prey .

  


Few minutes later , Alec walked out of the room, he was rubbing his forehead , tiredly .

  


He was exhausted ...he didn't know what he should do? Was it right to kick Mayrse out of their house ...out of their lives ? What his siblings would think about his decision?

  


He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the cold voice of Jonathan .

  


' _Ahh... Fuck ! I can't deal with them! I just want to go home a lay on my bed!'he_ thought.

  


" Hey, where is Sebastian ?"he asked as he looked around but didn't spotted his boyfriend.

  


" Oh...he left few minutes ago. He had a headache" he lied .

  


"Hmmm... I should probably go and see him, he might need me..."Alec shrugged as was about to walk but Jonathan stopped him.

  


" I think you need a drink... It will help you loose some tension" he suggested.

  


"I-uh...don't drink"he tried to protest but he thought Jonathan was right ...maybe he needed some alcohol to forgot about this hectic night.

  


" I insist!"Jonathan uttered and walked off to get two champagne flutes from the waiter.

  


He looked back to see Alec looking at the crowd from the balcony ...he took out a small vile of a liquid and poured it into one of the flute . He stirred the flute slightly and then ambled towards his prey with both of flutes in his hands.

  


He handed one to Alec and the latter took it hesitantly .

  


He took a sip while closely eyed Alec who was skeptically looking at the glass.

  


Alec didn't wanted to drink it...his sixth sense was telling him not to drink this but he brushed away that and took a sip of the sweet drink . Jonathan's lips twitched into a malicious smirk which he hid behind his flute.

  


Few minutes later, Alec head started to spin and vision became slightly bleary . He hastily caught the railing , trying to balance himself.

  


" Woah...woah!"Jonathan said and quickly grabbed him from the back . He wrapped his arm around his waist .

  


Alec didn't liked the way the man was hoisting him. He tried to push him away but Jonathan tightened his arms around him," Let me take care of you"he whispered into his ear.

  


He dragged him towards the dark hallway and Alec tried to get away from him but his body was weak compared to Jonathan .

  


" Where are you taking me?"he asked trying to remember the pathway .

  


" Sebastian ..."

  


" hmmm..."

  


[!!! **WARNING: NON-CON/DUB-CON N VIOLENCE AHEAD!!!]**

  


They both entered a dark room. Alec narrowed his eyes trying to find his boyfriend ," Sebastian ? Are you here?"he called him while walking towards the bed and suddenly someone pushed him roughly . He lost his balance and fell on the bed on his face.

  


The next thing he new someone straddle his waist and felt a hard member pressing to his clothed ass.

  


' _No no no no... This can't be happening !'h_ e screamed.

  


He tried to struggle against the Jonathan but he was weak .

  


"What the fuck are you doing?"he hissed struggling against Jonathan weight . Jonathan let out a dark chuckle and leaned forward, pressing himself flush against Alec' back and whispered into his ear ,"Stop being so innocent ... You know what I'm doing".

  


Alec eyes widen as his hazy brain registered what was about to happen," NO! STOP THAT! PLEASE"he yelled while fighting to push him away but Jonathan was stronger .

  


" Stop fighting against me bitch! If you remind still and cooperated then I may make this painless"he growled against his nape while grinding against him.

  


The fear set into his stomach and he didn't know how to escape this room. He was weak compared to Jonathan and he knew that the only way to escape was to make him believe that he had given up.

  


So he stopped struggling against Jonathan ' death grip ," D-did ...y-you spiked my drink?"he asked trying to divert his attention.

  


Jonathan manhandled him and made he lay on his back now," Yes, a mixture of ecstasy and sleeping pill. You'll be dead sleep in matter of minute and I can do what I want"he let out a chortle and dived in to kiss him.

  


Alec let him kiss as Jonathan opened his mouth with his tongue , Alec bit his tongue hard with his sharp teeth .

  


Jonathan quickly withdrew and let out a painful scream as his tongue started to bleed.

  


Alec pushed him away with his entire power as he caught him off guard. Jonathan with a surprise look fell from the bed and hit his head on the floor with a loud thud.

  


Alec hastily stood up and dashed towards the door but before he could reach the door' handle , Jonathan grabbed him and threw him against the wall with great force.

  


The pain started to throb through his entire body as he hit the wall.

  


Jonathan wrapped his fingers around his neck and made him choke while dragging him to stand up . He pinned him against the wall while Alec struggled to breathe," L-lemme...g-go"he choked as the grip tightened around his neck .

  


Jonathan let out a chortle ," Do you really think I'm gonna let you leave that easily ... Bitch , you have to pay for this" he gnashed , pointing towards his bloody mouth.

  


Jonathan lessened his hold as Alec struggled to breathe . Alec choked on air as he quickly took a few quick deep breathes but before he could look up Jonathan hit his head with the wall and Alec literally saw stars.

  


Jonathan leaned forward," You said no to me for that bastard now you'll see what I'll do to you!"he hissed against his ear.

  


Alec head was spinning and throbbing painful, the drug was kicking in as he felt his legs going limp but was only standing because Jonathan had pinned him against the wall, " P-please...don't ... I'm s-sorry ... I'm -"he implored, tearing running down his cheeks.

  


" Tsk tsk tsk... Where would be the fun if I let you go without having a piece of that ass and see Sebastian face when he finds out that his pretty boyfriend seduced his big brother and had a one night stand with him...oh damn I can't wait to see the utter betrayal and heart broken Sebby. He would have no choice but to kick you out . He'll forgive me but you... He would never ! This is what happens when you say no to Jonathan Morgenstern... If I couldn't get you, no one will ever have you especially that bastard "he manically smiled .

  


Alec closed his eyes , praying to God to save him from this monster .

  


To be continued....

  


 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ekkkkk... I'm sorry for making my baby suffer . I didn't wanted to write the non-con scene as I just couldn't make myself to write the disgusting thing but it was needed for the plot( that's why it cringy to read) I hope I have not disappointed you but this fanfic is about mafia and violence and other bad things are normal in this troop. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it. Comments and kudos are highly appreciated and guys have you noticed that this fic is going to hit five thousand hits (I'm emo :")... Thank y'all for making that happen ^_^ You guys have no idea how much it means to me!
> 
> Love y'all!❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it!... So...what do you guys think about it?... Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!!!


End file.
